


Tâm Lý Phạm Tội

by BeeKayDee



Category: BKD
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Một ngày, khi Lâm Thần đang đọc sách, Hình Tung Liên hỏi y:“Cậu là nhà tâm lý học, vậy có thể xem hộ tôi, tôi nên kết hôn với mẫu người nào không?”Lâm Thần vẫn nhớ, chính y khi đó đã cho hắn biết rằng, tình yêu là thứ khó đo đếm được nhất trên đời này, dù có là nhà tâm lý học đi nữa cũng không cách nào đoán được, bởi vì trong quá trình người với người yêu nhau tồn tại vô kể biến số.Hình Tung Liên lại hỏi, vậy biến số là gì?Khi ấy Lâm Thần nghĩ, biến số chính là, tôi tưởng anh chỉ là cảnh sát bình thường, thích nhất khui một chai bia ăn bữa tôm hùm đất tại quán ăn khuya, lại không biết, hoá ra anh là…;Hoặc có thể nói, biến số là khi em không biết em sẽ yêu anh, cũng chẳng hay, chừng nào anh mới yêu em.
Relationships: Hình Tung Liên/Lâm Thần





	1. Chapter 1

Phố Xuân Thuỷ, là một con phố cổ nằm ở phía tây nam Hoành Cảnh.

Cũng như mọi con phố sầm uất khác trong thành phố, cửa hàng nơi đây giăng dày đặc, nối dài nhau từ đầu phố bên này đến tận đầu phố bên kia.

Trời sẩm tối, trên đường dần dần náo nhiệt lên.

Bên trong hàng cá sát đường, một con cá chép bên trong chậu nhựa đánh cái ‘tõm', vừa định bơi đi, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn bị tóm bụng vớt lên.

Vương Xuân Hoa năm nay gần 60 tuổi, cuộc sống cũng như mọi phụ nữ trung niên tuổi trạc lục tuần trong thành phố này, bà vừa uốn tóc ở tiệm cắt tóc bên cạnh xong, bây giờ tiện đường chuẩn bị mua con cá chép, về nhà hầm canh cho thằng cháu nội ăn.

"Mười đồng mười đồng thôi, bớt năm xu lẻ đi mà!" Bà móc tờ 10 tệ cũ nát ra từ bên trong ví da, không nói không rằng cưỡng ép nhét vào tay chủ quán, và vì bớt được tiền lẻ nên rất chi là tự đắc, tiện tay vuốt vuốt mái tóc.

Không gian tràn ngập tiếng ồn soàn soạt phát ra từ đài radio, hình như bên trong có người đang nói.

Ông chủ hàng cá bất lực lắc đầu, nhét tờ tiền vào trong tạp dề da, dùng ngón tay ướt nhẹp chỉnh lớn âm lượng đài radio.

"Bây giờ xin phép phát một tin tức khẩn cấp." Nữ phát thanh viên dừng lại một chút, thu giọng lại nhẹ nhàng hơn, "Siêu bão Vân Na sẽ đổ bộ trực diện vào thành phố ta đêm ngày 12, Cục Khí Tượng khuyến cáo bắt đầu từ đêm nay, cư dân thành phố hãy cố gắng hạn chế việc ra ngoài.

Vương Xuân Hoa nhận cá xong, nghe được tin này, bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn trời.

Như để chứng minh, mây đen che khuất mặt trời lặn, sắc trời tối sầm lại.

Cá chép trong túi nilon đen nhẹ nhàng nhảy lên.

Chủ sạp hoa quả số 18 Xuân Thủy cũng ngẩng đầu, ngước nhìn bầu trời xám xịt.

Như là cảm nhận được trong không khí ướt át dấu hiệu sắp mưa hay là vì nguyên nhân nào khác, hắn bất ngờ nhấc nửa rổ táo thối lên, đột ngột đổ vào đống táo Mỹ đắt tiền nhất. 

Hoa quả thối như mưa sa xối xả rơi xuống, có mấy quả rớt ra ngoài, men theo vỉa hè màu rỉ sắt lăn càng ngày càng xa...

Một tiếng răng rắc vang giòn lên, một đôi giày da đế dày không chút do dự đạp lên, thịt quả nổ tung, nước toé giàn giụa.

"Ối chao, cái nết để đi đâu đấy," Vương Xuân Hoa giơ chân lên, nhìn đám hoa quả nát bét trên mặt đất, khinh bỉ đá một cú, "Suýt nữa là trượt chân ngã rồi!"

Chủ sạp không nói gì, chỉ vùi đầu nhặt táo tây lên, ôm hết về tiệm.

Thậm chí ngay cả xin lỗi cũng không có, Vương Xuân Hoa tự dưng có hơi bực mình, vừa định đi, tự dưng nhìn thấy chủ sạp hoa quả phát rồ, nhét hết trái thối vào bên trong đám táo tây đắt tiền, nhớ đến những tin tức về hàng giả hàng nhái, cơn giận dữ cứ thế mà kéo tới.

"Táo hỏng còn muốn bán chung một chỗ với táo ngon, não ông bị úng rồi à!" Bà ta chạy lại, gân cổ lên chọc một quả táo.

Chủ sạp không nói gì, chỉ nghẹn đỏ mặt, nhìn chằm chằm bà bằng đôi mắt vằn vện tơ máu.

Vương Xuân Hoa hắng giọng, còn định giễu tiếp đôi câu, trong phút chốc, gió nổi lên rồi.

Gió rất nhẹ, phảng phất như làn tóc thiếu nữ, gió lại cũng rất mềm, tựa như đôi môi của người mẹ. 

Gió dịu dàng thổi rối tóc bà, luồn qua cánh tay bà, đậu trên ngón tay bà, sau đó, bà cảm thấy hình như có thứ gì, từ trên tay bà rơi xuống.

Bà theo bản năng cúi đầu, vậy mà lại phát hiện ở dưới đất có một đoạn ngón tay.

Ngón tay từ đâu ra?

Sau đó mới lan đến đau đớn dữ dội, bà đờ đẫn dời mắt xuống tay phải của mình, nơi vừa xuất hiện một khoảng trống xấu xí to tướng.

Bà muốn hô cứu mạng, nhưng lại phát hiện mình chẳng thể nói được gì, năm ngón tay như kìm sắt của chủ sạp bóp lấy cổ họng bà, kề bên miệng bà là một con dao bổ dưa hấu vừa dài vừa hẹp.

Cảm giác sợ hãi còn đáng sợ hơn cả đau đớn của thân thể, chủ sạp vung dao lên, bổ về phía bà. Trong phút chốc, da dẻ bà nứt toác, vết máu che kín tầm mắt bà, bên tai chỉ còn dư lại hơi thở vô nhân tính.

Khát vọng sống có thể kích thích tiềm năng lớn nhất của con người, Vương Xuân Hoa dốc toàn lực đẩy chủ sạp ra, ngã dúi ngã dụi, cố gắng trốn vào cửa hàng sát vách.

Bên trong cửa hàng kia có một ông lão đang ngồi, Vương Xuân Hoa hầu như không nhìn được gì, chỉ cảm thấy xung quanh yên tĩnh lạ thường, bà cong người, muốn bò vào ngưỡng cửa, ngay lúc vừa định chạm vào ống quần ông lão, bà lại bị một cái chân đạp ngã lần nữa…

Cơn đau đớn không đến như mong đợi, qua một hồi lâu, bà mới có dũng khí quay đầu lại.

Phía sau lưng bà, mấy người đàn ông đang cố sức trấn áp chủ sạp trái cây đang điên cuồng chém người, vẻ mặt đám đông vây xem mang đầy vẻ hoảng sợ và bất an, tiếng xì xào khắp nơi, hầu hết là "Sao lại như vậy được", "Người này bình thường tốt lắm cơ mà", "Không nhìn ra là bị bệnh thần kinh đấy", vân vân và mây mây.

Vương Xuân Hoa há miệng, muốn níu, lại phát hiện mình gần như không thốt nên lời.

Trên mặt trên tay bà đầy những máu tươi nóng hổi, bà chống khuỷu tay lên mặt đất, cố gắng đứng dậy, thế nhưng còn chưa kịp đứng vững thì đầu gối bà đột nhiên đau nhức, bà lại loạng choạng, đụng phải ông lão đang ngồi trên ghế bành.

Rầm một tiếng, ông lão ngã xuống không hề báo trước.

Vương Xuân Hoa giật mình, bà chống đỡ thân thể, lui về phía sau hai bước, đưa tay lên lau vệt máu trước mắt.

Ông lão vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế ngã xuống, tóc hoa râm chỉnh tề, trên người mặc bộ đồ chế độ cũ màu xanh hải quân sạch sẽ, giống như một tác phẩm điêu khắc thanh bình đến dị thường.

Vương Xuân Hoa nín thở, lần nữa tiến về phía trước, bà hết sức thận trọng, dùng thiếu mất ngón trỏ đẩy ông lão một cái, ông lão cứ thế ngả ngửa, nằm bẹp trên mặt đất, một nắm cát nhỏ chảy xuống men theo kẽ hở trong túi quần ông láo, giống như có cả trăm ngàn con rệp trắng nhỏ xíu đang ùn ùn tràn ra.

Ánh mặt trời lặn cắt khuôn mặt nhăn nheo của ông lão dọc theo ô cửa sổ, khiến nét vô hồn trên gương mặt ông còn trở nên quỷ dị hơn. Bóng tối tô nửa bên mặt thành màu mực, mặt trời lặn lại làm nửa còn lại trở nên nhu hoà, trên môi ông lão, dường như đang nở một nụ cười.

Phố Xuân Thuỷ lặng im phăng phắc, chỉ có trong radio, giọng nói của nữ phát thanh viên vẫn từ từ phát ra: "Lực lượng cảnh sát nhắc nhở, xin các cư dân hãy chú ý an toàn, nâng cao cảnh giác..."

Giọng nói đầy từ tính vang vọng khắp cả một khu nhà.

Đương lúc ánh mắt tất cả mọi người đều tập trung trên người ông lão, không ai để ý rằng, một người đàn ông đội mũ lưỡi trai hạ thấp vành mũ, đi ngược dòng người, bước ra khỏi con phố dài vừa xảy ra một vụ án mạng. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hoành Cảnh là một thành phố cổ.

Điều này có nghĩa là, thành phố này đã kinh qua quá nhiều sóng gió, dù nơi đây có xảy ra chuyện động trời gì, cũng sẽ không gảy nên gợn sóng nào cả. Buổi sáng mặt trời mọc như thường, bọn học sinh dậy sớm như thường, và tiếng đọc bài cũng vang vọng trong khuôn viên trường như cũ.

Những việc này, xưa nay vẫn thế.

Sau khi Lâm Thần kiểm tra xong học sinh ký túc xá như bình thường, y kiểm tra ô trống cuối cùng trên danh sách, sau đó lật lại trang trước, nhìn cái tên duy nhất chưa từng bị đánh dấu.

Làm quản lý ký túc xá, sợ nhất là gặp phải tình huống như thế này.

Năm phút trước, y nhận được cuộc gọi từ giáo viên trong trường, báo rằng học sinh Trịnh Tiểu Minh lớp 1-3 vắng mặt tại lớp học buổi sáng, nhờ y đến phòng ngủ gọi cậu bạn bám giường kia dậy.

Nhưng kỳ lạ ở chỗ là, sau khi kiểm tra phòng ngủ xong, y vẫn không thấy học sinh nào bị rớt lại cả. 

Rèm cửa xanh in hoa trắng của ký túc bị gió thổi lên, Lâm Thần thở dài, làm việc ở đây ba năm, hình như đây là lần đầu tiên y gặp phải chuyện học sinh mất tích.

Y xoay nhẹ bút, trong ấn tượng của y, Trịnh Tiểu Minh là một cậu nhóc mập mạp ít nỏi, cũng không có bất kỳ dấu hiệu phản nghịch nào, huống chi trường học gác cổng rất nghiêm ngặt, bảo vệ cũng sẽ không dễ dàng để một đứa bé ra ngoài một mình, như vậy, nhiều khả năng là bị người lớn trong nhà đón về hoặc là bị bắt cóc ha?

Như để xác thực suy nghĩ của y, tiếng chuông điện thoại đột ngột reo lên không ngớt.

Y lấy điện thoại ra, trên màn hình là một số di động không xác định, thuộc thành phố Hoành Cảnh. 

Y nhận cuộc gọi, nhấn nút ghi âm, sau đó nghe thấy một giọng nói lười biếng chảy dài phát ra từ trong loa: "Cậu Lâm* phải không, cho hỏi cậu có biết học sinh Trịnh Tiểu Minh không?”

(*: câu gốc là Lâm tiên sinh, nhưng nghe nó không có thuần Việt nên mình đổi lại thành cậu Lâm hen=)) )

“Có biết.”

“Ồ, bây giờ Tiểu Minh đang trong tay tôi, hãy mang theo ví, đến cầu Thương Thuỷ ngõ Nhạn Gia nhận người về, cảm ơn đã hợp tác nhé."

Đối phương nói xong, bèn thẳng thắn dứt khoát cúp điện thoại.

Lâm Thần nhìn dãy số trên màn hình, nhất thời không kịp phản ứng.

So với lần đầu tiên gặp chuyện học sinh mất tích, y cũng là lần đầu tiên gặp được ‘kẻ bắt cóc' tùy tâm sở dục đến vậy.

Nhưng y chỉ do dự trong chốc lát xem có nên báo cảnh sát hay không, đã lấy ví tiền, bắt xe buýt ra ngoài.

Bọn bắt cóc trọn ngày cũng rất tốc, cây xanh tươi hoa đỏ rực, ngay cả dòng sông dưới cầu Thương Thuỷ cũng sáng ngời như pha lê vừa được lau sạch.

Như thể bị theo dõi hành tung, y vừa mới đặt chân lên trên cầu đá, tiếng chuông điện thoại đã lại vang lên.

Giọng bọn bắt cóc khàn khàn và bình tĩnh: "Cậu Lâm, hãy rẽ trái, tôi ở cánh cửa thứ sáu đợi cậu.”

Hình như bọn bắt cóc nào cũng thích chỉ huy người khác, không chờ Lâm Thần suy nghĩ thêm về trò đùa “Sáu cánh cửa" nhạt nhẽo, ngôi nhà số 6 ngõ Nhạn Gia đã hiện ra trước mắt y.

Tường gạch quét vôi trắng, cửa sổ cũ kỹ.

Cửa gỗ mở ra cọt kẹt một tiếng, y ngẩng đầu, thấy một người đàn ông râu ria xồm xoàm đứng trong khung cửa.

Người đàn ông tay trái cầm điếu thuốc, tay phải chống lên khung cửa, ánh mặt trời từ bên trên chiếu xuống, hắn hãy còn buồn ngủ, hốc mắt cũng rất sâu, cặp mắt kia mơ màng xanh nhạt như nước hồ, ánh mắt trắng trợn không chút kiêng dè, mà cũng bởi vì trắng trợn không kiêng dè, mà lộ ra vẻ phóng khoáng ngông ngênh, như thể trời này, nước này, cảnh "xuân" khắp thành phố này, cũng có thể dễ dàng vứt bỏ tuỳ ý.

Một người đàn ông nhìn gì cũng không quan tâm như vậy, đại khái cũng sẽ không đi bắt cóc một nhóc mập nặng tròn 40 ký.

Lâm Thần bình tĩnh nói: "Tôi tới đón oắt con trong nhà anh về, cảm ơn vì đã chứa chấp thằng bé.”

Y nói xong, chậm rãi cúi người, nhưng không nghe thấy câu không có gì đáp lại như trong tưởng tượng, y ngẩng đầu, thấy đối phương ngậm điếu thuốc vào trong miệng, để trống ba ngón tay chụm vào với nhau, nhẹ nhàng chà xát.

Hiển nhiên, cái câu “Mang ví đi" vừa nãy cũng không phải là đang nói đùa.

Lâm Thần có chút cạn lời, nhưng vẫn nhét tay vào trong túi, tờ tiền màu tím sẫm bị khuyết một góc, nói: "Vừa khéo còn 5 đồng này.”

Người đàn ông nhận tiền, nhét vào trong túi quần không chút xấu hổ, hắn đưa tay rít hơi thuốc, sau đó hơi nhích người sang bên cạnh, tay vẫn chống trên khung cửa như cũ.

Lâm Thần hơi khom người cảm ơn, luồn từ dưới cánh tay người đàn ông chen vào nhà, bước thẳng vào bên trong.

Trên chiếc giường gỗ hướng ra sông, y nhìn thấy một cặp mông nhỏ đang lắc lư.

"Trốn học là không ngoan đâu nhé.”

Y ngồi xuống bên giường, vươn tay tóm lấy bạn học Trịnh Tiểu Minh có thân thủ y chang con đà điểu, đặt cậu lên trên giường, sau đó cúi người xuống, nhặt giày dưới đất lên, xỏ vào chân cậu bạn nhỏ, tiếp tục nói: "Đương nhiên là đàn ông, thỉnh thoảng mắc lỗi cũng có thể hiểu được." Y kiên nhẫn buộc dây giày, lại nói: "Mà vấn đề là, thứ nhất thầy không thích ra ngoài, thứ hai thầy thực sự rất nghèo, cho nên, so với gọi điện cho thầy, thì lén chuồn đi là cách xử lý thỏa đáng hơn đấy.

Giọng y rất nhẹ, nhóc mập nhìn người đàn ông đang hút thuốc lá ngoài cửa, rưng rưng muốn khóc.

Lâm Thần nhìn nhóc mập, lại liếc người đàn ông đang cười như không cười, ánh mắt cuối cùng rơi lên bộ đồng phục màu xanh hải quân treo nơi góc phòng.

Bình thường khi người dân có lòng tốt gặp được một đứa bé đi lạc, phản ứng đầu tiên phải là đưa đến cục cảnh sát, như vậy, một người có thể tra hỏi ra số điện thoại quản lý ký túc của cậu nhóc, còn lại còn tự thân chờ người tới cửa tới đón học sinh, hiển nhiên cũng có tí lòng tốt nào cả.

Lâm Thần thu tầm mắt lại, nắm tay cậu nhóc, xoay người định đi.

Ngay trong khoảnh khắc định ra khỏi cửa nhà, y nghe thấy lạch cạch một tiếng, sau đó cổ tay mát lạnh, trên đó có thêm cái còng tay màu bạc.

Lâm Thần nhìn bên chân nhóc mập, bất lực nói: "Đương nhiên, nếu như em chọc phải cảnh sát, cũng không cần chuồn, làm nũng act cute ôm cái đùi lớn lại càng thích hợp hơn nữa.”

"Cậu Lâm quả đúng là một con người diệu kỳ, không bằng uống chén trà với nhau nhỉ?" Đồng chí cảnh sát ở bên thong dong mở miệng.

"Tôi không hợp đến cục cảnh sát lắm đâu." Lâm Thần nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một lúc rồi đáp.

"Đi mấy chuyến là thành quen ấy mà." Đối phương cười nói.

———

Có rất nhiều người cả đời chưa từng vào cục cảnh sát, hay nói đúng hơn là, rất nhiều người cả đời chưa từng vào phòng thẩm vấn của cục cảnh sát.

Cho nên, nếu như có thể dựa vào làm nũng act cute giải quyết vấn đề, thì tuyệt nhiên không nên làm to chuyện, dù sao phòng thẩm vấn của cục cảnh sát, suy cho cùng rất là âm u ngột ngạt.

Trên cửa sổ ngăn song sắt, ở bức tường đối diện bạn, sẽ dán dòng chữ lớn thẳng thắn khoan hồng, kháng cự nghiêm trị, cảnh sát chính khí lẫm liệt sẽ bắt bạn khai rõ sự tình, đồng thời, bạn còn có thể bị rất nhiều người lẳng lặng theo dõi.

Trương Tiểu Lung là một nữ cảnh sát bình thường của đội hình sự thành phố Hoành Cảnh.

Hiện cô đang đứng bên ngoài tấm kính một chiều, theo dõi mọi động tĩnh của nghi phạm đang ngồi trong phòng thẩm vấn.

Cô cứ thỉnh thoảng lại cúi đầu, ghi vào sổ điều gì đó, có lẽ bởi vì quá nghiêm túc, mãi đến khi một giọng nói trầm khàn truyền đến, cô mới nhận ra rằng bên cạnh đã xuất hiện hai người đến từ lúc nào không hay.

"Thế nào rồi?"

Trương Tiểu Lung quay đầu, nhìn gò má anh tuấn của đội trưởng mới, sau đó rất không tiền đồ mà đỏ mặt, nhưng thân là sinh viên đã trải qua huấn luyện nghiêm ngặt của học viện cảnh sát, cô nhanh chóng điều chỉnh tâm trạng, báo cáo: "Đội trưởng, người anh đưa tới đã ngồi được 1 tiếng 13 phút, anh ta cứ như vậy mà nhìn bức ảnh thôi!" Trương Tiểu Lung vội vàng nhìn bảng ghi chép, sau đó lật ra hai trang giấy note, "Theo yêu cầu của anh, không ai nói chuyện với anh ta cả, nửa tiếng trước có người đi vào đưa nước, nhưng ảnh không uống. À, bức ảnh anh ta nhìn nhiều nhất là bức thứ ba, kỳ quái thật, thưa đội trưởng, người này nhất định có vấn đề!"

Cô gái trẻ bấm bút bi mấy cái, nhìn người thanh niên trong phòng thẩm vấn, có chút kích động.

Thành thật mà nói, Trương Tiểu Lung thật ra không có ác cảm với thanh niên kia, dù sao, đối phương cũng là kiểu người nhã nhặn mà cô thích.

Tóc người thanh niên rất đen, cặp mắt cũng đen thăm thẳm, y có chút gầy, vóc người cũng không cao to, nhưng có lẽ là do khuôn mặt trầm tĩnh hay sự nghiêm túc trong ánh mắt kia, khiến y lộ ra vẻ uy nghiêm mà vững vàng, tựa như tùng trên núi hay trúc bên hồ, gió vừa thổi vi vu, là có loại khí chất sạch sẽ cực kì.

Nếu như chỉ là như vậy, thì hoàn toàn không có gì khả nghi, nhưng y ở trong phòng thẩm vấn lâu như vậy, mà chỉ nhìn chằm chằm ba bức ảnh, không ồn ào không ầm ĩ, đầu cũng không ngẩng lên, người bình thường làm sao có thể kiên nhẫn thế được?

Vậy nên quả nhiên là bất thường mà!

Trương Tiểu Lung nghĩ vậy, ánh mắt cũng nhìn theo ba bức ảnh trên bàn.

Bức ảnh đầu tiên, là một ông lão vẻ mặt an tường, ông nằm trên giường, mặc áo liệm màu xanh ngọc, thoạt nhìn qua trông như thể ông chỉ vừa chìm vào giấc ngủ say.

Bức thứ hai cho thấy, vị trí ông lão đang nằm là nhà xác, vì hai bên cạnh ông là hàng những thi thể được che vải trắng. 

Nếu nói hai bức ảnh đầu tiên trông hơi lạnh lẽo, thì tấm thứ ba, nhìn lại quỷ dị vô cùng.

Ông lão trong hai bức ảnh đầu tiên đang nằm sõng soài trong một cửa hàng, hai mắt ông lão nhắm nghiền, mặc bộ đồng phục chế độ cũ màu xanh hải quân, ông nằm trên đất, bên người lấm tấm vết máu, nếu như nhìn kỹ ảnh sẽ phát hiện ra, trong một bên túi của ông lão, chảy ra đầy đất cát trắng.

...

Nếu như bức ảnh bày ra theo trình tự thời gian, thì có nghĩa là, ông lão ban đầu đang nằm bên trong nhà xác bệnh viện, không biết vì lí do gì bị người từ bệnh viện vác ra đầu đường gây chuyện.

Người bình thường hiển nhiên không có sở thích này, nếu như không phải là sự cố y khoa, thì đây chính là một rắc rối lớn.

Mà bất kể là rắc rối gì, thì cũng đều là việc bên phía cảnh sát, xem ra cũng chẳng liên quan gì tới một quản lý ký túc nhỏ như y chứ?

Lâm Thần đang trầm ngâm, cửa lớn của phòng thẩm vấn ‘cọt kẹt’ một tiếng bị đẩy vào.

Y ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy một nữ cảnh sát ngồi xuống trước mặt y .

"Lâm Thần, ngày mùng 7 tháng 9 từ 1 giờ chiều đến 3 giờ chiều, anh ở đâu?"

Tiếng nói của nữ cảnh sát lanh lảnh, thậm chí còn chưa kịp mở hồ sơ ra, cô đã mở miệng hỏi.

"Tại phòng bảo vệ của một kí túc xá nhỏ trong thành phố." Lâm Thần lại liếc nhìn bức ảnh, xem xét nữ cảnh sát trước mặt, chậm rãi đáp.

Ngoại hình cô cảnh sát rất xinh đẹp, tóc dài đen nhánh, vành tai trắng nõn, mà trong đôi tai trắng nõn kia, có đôi tai nghe được gài khéo léo.

"Có người làm chứng không?" Cô cảnh sát vội vàng ngắt lời anh, lại tiếp tục bổ sung thêm, "Anh nói anh ở trong phòng bảo vệ ký túc xá, ai có thể làm chứng?"

"Trong khoảng thời gian cô nói, tôi một mình ở phòng bảo vệ kí túc xá, bọn học sinh đều ở trên lớp, đúng là không ai có thể làm chứng."

Lâm Thần đáp xong, thấy cô cảnh sát có chút buồn bực rất rõ ràng, cô cúi đầu ấn ấn bút, tiếp tục dò theo câu hỏi trong notebook: "Vậy, gần đây anh có đến bệnh viện số 3 không?”

Hiển nhiên, có người đã sớm viết sẵn vấn đề, sai cấp dưới tới hỏi cung, như vậy lãnh đạo đương nhiên đang đứng phía sau cửa kính một chiều, quan sát mọi hành động của y

Chỉ vì một thi thể bị di chuyển, hiển nhiên không cần tốn nhiều thời gian đến như vậy.

"Nói tôi nghe, tại sao lại bắt tôi?" Lâm Thần cắt ngang câu hỏi của cô cảnh sát.

Ánh mắt cô cảnh sát dao động, theo bản năng nhìn về phía tường kính một chiều trong phòng thẩm vấn.

Lâm Thần nghiêng người về phía trước, đại khái có thể hiểu được đây là vì gì: "Tôi nghe nói, gần đây trong nhà xác bệnh viện số 3, có xuất hiện thi thể nam giới ăn mặc chỉnh tề, bên cạnh thi thể đều xuất hiện một ít cát trắng." Y nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô cảnh sát, sau đó dựa vào lưng ghế, "Chuyện này cực kỳ kỳ quái, nếu như cục cảm thấy khó khăn, có lẽ sẽ nhờ hai loại người giúp đỡ— -- -- một là đạo sĩ, hai là nhà tâm lý học... Cho nên, đơn vị các cô cùng hợp tác là đại học H phải không?

Trương Tiểu Lung trợn to hai mắt, trừng Lâm Thần như đang nhìn biến thái, đột nhiên, cô bấm tai nghe, hình như nhận được chỉ thị, cô đứng lên cái ‘xẹt’, xoay người rời đi.

Lâm Thần nghiêng người, chỉ vào bức tường kính, lạnh nhạt nói: "Đi ra đi, khỏi phải trốn."

Một lát sau, cửa phòng thẩm vấn lần thứ hai bị mở ra.

Một người đàn ông vóc người hơi mập đẩy cửa bước vào, tay trái cầm phích nước nóng, tay phải cầm tách sứ vừa mới được cọ rửa sạch sẽ, gã đặt cốc lên bàn, móc từ trong túi một túi trà lọc cho vào trong tách, sau đó nhanh chóng đổ nước nóng vào, động tác như nước chảy mây trôi, làm liền một mạch. Xong xuôi mọi chuyện, gã mới cung kính cúi người, đưa tách trà ra, giọng nói có chút run rẩy: "Sư... Sư huynh..."

"Ra là giáo sư Phó." Lâm Thần không nhận tách trà, giọng điệu có chút lạnh lùng.

"Sư huynh... Không phải anh bắt cậu đâu!" Là chuyên gia ngành tâm lý tội phạm duy nhất được sở thành phố thuê từ bên ngoài, Phó Hách ở trong cục cảnh sát, có rất ít lúc luống cuống tay chân. 

"Tại sao lại muốn bắt tôi?" Lâm Thần dứt khoát hỏi thẳng.

"Là do một nắm cát."

"Này cũng tính là bằng chứng à?"

"Sư huynh, anh nào dám lừa cậu." Phó Hách nghiêng người, có hơi khúm núm, "Gần đây chuyện trong bệnh viện thành phố làm nhà nhà hoảng sợ, bên trong nhà xác cứ cách một quãng thời gian là lại xuất hiện một xác chết, cái nào cũng ăn mặc chỉnh tề, mà góc giường luôn có cát mịn, chuyện này chắc cậu cũng biết rồi."

Lâm Thần gật đầu.

"Sáng sớm hôm nay, đội trưởng đội hình sự gặp một thằng nhóc đi lạc ven đường, nhóc kia víu cửa sổ xe, móc một nắm cát từ trong túi ra, nói chú ơi cháu muốn ăn KFC, có thể lấy thứ này đổi với chú không?”

"Thiên tài." Lâm Thần khó có thể tin vào tai mình.

"Ha ha," Phó Hách cười bảo, "Sau đó, sau khi so sánh với vật chứng, cát nhóc đó lấy ra hẳn là cùng một loại với cát bên cạnh xác chết."

"Trùng hợp ghê." Lâm Thần chau mày.

"Đâu chỉ là trùng hợp, anh biết không sư huynh, ngay mới ngày hôm qua, phố Xuân Thuỷ náo loạn một hồi, một ông lão ngã xuống đất ngay trước mắt mọi người, lúc xe cứu thương đến, bảo cụ đã chết ít nhất vài giờ." Phó Hách nhỏ giọng, nói từng chữ từng chữ một, "Hơn nữa, trong túi ông lão, rơi ra một nắm cát."

"Rốt cuộc là loại cát nào?"

"Cát rất đặc biệt, trắng phau, bên vật chứng còn chưa tìm ra được.”

Lâm Thần nghe xong hơi nhướng mày: "Đem đây tôi xem thử nào."

Y còn chưa dứt lời, cửa phòng thẩm vấn đã bị đẩy ra lần nữa, một người đàn ông râu ria xồm xoàm mang theo túi vật chứng, thoải mái đi vào.

"Cậu Lâm, kẻ hèn họ Hình, Hình Tung Liên." Người đàn ông không biết đã thay sang bộ cảnh phục từ khi nào, cử chỉ đoan trang, thái độ vô cùng tốt, so với gã lưu manh xoa tay lúc trước trông như hai người khác nhau, "Hy vọng cậu có thể xác định một chút, rằng cậu đã từng thấy loại cát này chưa?"

Lâm Thần không buồn nhìn hắn, chỉ thuận tay cầm túi cát trên bàn kia lên.

Toàn bộ số cát nặng chừng 50 gram, y mở túi vật chứng ra, cẩn thận vân vê một chút.

Hạt cát rất trắng, hạt tròn đều cực kì sạch sẽ, so với cát trên công trường thô ráp chen lẫn sỏi đá hay cát mịn trên bờ biển khác nhau rõ ràng

Lâm Thần thả cát trắng lại trong túi, y nhìn Phó Hách, giọng điệu lạnh lùng: "Cát này anh chưa từng thấy à?"

"Hình như không ạ." Phó Hách thành thật trả lời.

"Này cũng không nhận ra, anh xoay xở* kiểu gì mà tốt nghiệp được đấy?" Lâm Thần nghiêm túc hỏi.

*xoay xở mới là đúng chứ không phải xoay sở nhó đừng ai bắt lỗi chính tả tội mình =))


	3. Chapter 3

Phó Hách bị chất vấn cũng có không tí nào không vui, gã cười ngại, chắp hai tay trước ngực, tha thiết mong chờ nhìn Lâm Thần.

Phải công nhận rằng, chiêu này hữu hiệu vô cùng.

Hình Tung Liên thấy cậu thanh niên vốn đang nghiêm túc kia cũng phải cúi đầu, ngại ngùng cầm lấy túi vật chứng trên bàn, nghiêm túc nói cho bọn họ biết: "Đây là cát thạch anh trắng, chắc hẳn lấy ra từ Khay Cát*. Trong tâm lý trị liệu có loại liệu pháp gọi là Trò chơi Khay Cát, về cơ bản sử dụng cát trắng như vầy cùng rất nhiều đồ trang trí, dùng để thăm dò và tích hợp tâm trí con người." Y hình như đang suy ngẫm gì đó, nói chậm mà cũng rất cẩn thận, "Nếu như trước đây không có taobao, thì một bộ trị liệu Khay Cát đầy đủ giá bét nhất cũng phải hai vạn tệ trở lên, số nhà sản xuất và phân phối cũng chỉ có thể đếm trên đầu ngón tay, nhưng bây giờ các anh mà muốn truy ra nguồn gốc chỗ cát trắng thì sẽ cực kỳ khó khăn.

Giọng y khi nói chuyện có chút trầm lắng, mà dù là gương mặt ôn hoà hay dáng vẻ đoan chính, cũng đều mang tư thái làm cho người ta tin tưởng hoàn toàn.

Nói thế nào nhỉ, đối với sự chuyên nghiệp tuyệt đối trước mặt, tất cả các phỏng đoán trước đó đều có vẻ hẹp hòi vô cùng.

Hình Tung Liênrất hiếm khi mà có chút áy náy, mỗi tội, sự áy náy của hắn chỉ duy trì được mấy giây đã bị những lời tiếp theo của Lâm Thần phá vỡ.

"Anh thả tôi đi, rồi cam kết sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện trước mặt tôi nữa, tôi sẽ cho anh biết số cát này đến từ đâu."

"Được." Hình Tung Liên không chút do dự, thoải mái đáp lời, nói xong hắn chống một tay, nhìn Lâm Thần đầy hứng thú.

Lần này, người ngạc nhiên đổi thành Lâm Thần.

Y cũng không nghĩ rằng, bên phía cảnh sát sẽ đáp ứng yêu cầu này.

Y chăm chú nhìn đôi mắt xanh thẳm của người cảnh sát hình sự, dường như có thể thấy được sự chân thành chính trực trong đó, không có vẻ gì là đang lừa người: "Cát trong tay nhóc mập là lén chôm từ phòng tôi ra, nhưng còn đám cát trắng bên cạnh xác chết thì tôi thật sự không biết." Y trả lời.

Hình Tung Liên gật gật đầu, vẻ mặt quả nhiên là vậy.

Lâm Thần không nói gì thêm, y liếc nhìn sư đệ của mình, đứng dậy, định bụng rời đi.

Đúng lúc này, trong phòng thẩm vấn vang lên một tiếng rung nhè nhè.

Lâm Thần theo bản năng quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy hai người đang ngồi trên ghế liếc nhìn lẫn nhau, sau đó từng người một nhận điện thoại.

"Cậu Lâm."

Hình Tung Liên che loa, bỗng nhiên gọi y lại.

"Bọn tôi định đến công viên trung tâm, vừa hay tiện đường có thể đưa cậu về luôn, cậu chờ một chút nhé."

Hắn nói đến là đương nhiên, không chút sơ hở, làm người ta không cách nào chối từ.

Nếu biết thứ mang tên tiện đường còn có nghĩa là thuận tiện đến thẳng hiện trường án mạng, Lâm Thần có chết cũng không leo lên con xe Jeep của Hình Tung Liên.

Vụ án xảy ra ở công viên trung tâm, người chết là một thanh niên tầm 30 tuổi.

Theo lời người báo án, khi đó thanh niên này đang tập thể dục trong công viên, không cẩn ngã từ vòng treo xuống, nguyên nhân cái chết có thể là do vỡ đáy sọ.

Lúc này trời đã tối hẳn, ánh đèn đường thưa thớt, cây long não trong công viên khẽ đung đưa theo gió chập chờn, trong màn đêm, đường cảnh giới màu vàng do cảnh sát dựng nên trông đặc biệt rõ ràng. Có rất nhiều người đang đứng bên ngoài đường dây, cho nên hoàn toàn không thể thấy được tình hình bên trong.

Quán tính của cú phanh xe khiến Lâm Thần hơi ngả người về phía trước.

Một lát sau, viên cảnh sát trong xe cũng cởi bỏ cảnh phục, cài phanh tay, hạ cửa xe xuống.

Y còn chưa kịp phản ứng, viên cảnh sát đã xuống xe khóa cửa, nhốt cả y lẫn Phó Hách ở trong xe.  
"Cậu Lâm, phiền cậu chờ đây chút nhé.”

Phía bên kia cửa kính xe, viên cảnh sát gửi cho y một nụ hôn gió, sau đó tiêu sái chạy thẳng.

Lâm Thần ngồi trong xe Jeep, gió đêm xẹt qua cửa sổ, mọi chuyện diễn ra hôm này đều rất ly kỳ, mà hình như là do hôm nay y toàn đụng trúng mấy kẻ kỳ quặc thì phải.

Bên cạnh y, cậu sư đệ nơm nớp lo sợ, nói nhỏ: "Sư huynh, anh đừng tức giận, đội trường Hình cũng chỉ muốn đưa anh về nhà mà thôi. Ảnh không xấu bụng đâu, chỉ là mang trong mình một phần tư dòng máu chủng tộc chiến đấu và một phần tư máu Ý, nên vốn cũng hơi buông thả ấy mà…”

"Lai tận hai dòng máu này, không ra hình người là đúng rồi." Lâm Thần dõi theo bóng lưng đi xa của Hình Tung Liên, bảo.

Hình Tung Liên đương nhiên không thể nghe được lời nhận xét về hắn này của Lâm Thần.

Là con người mang trong mình dòng máu lai phức tạp, hắn hoàn toàn là hình mẫu tiêu biểu của việc co được dãn được, hắn vuốt mái tóc rối tung, châm điếu thuốc, trà trộn vào đám người xung quanh đương vây xem, sau đó đứng bên cạnh một bác gái mặc váy khiêu vũ quảng trường.

"Dì à, có chuyện gì vậy, sao mà nhiều cảnh sát quá." Đội trưởng Hình ngậm điếu thuốc, giả dạng làm quần chúng vây xem, vừa hoảng sợ vừa tò mò chọc vào người bác gái..

"Có người chết đó!" Bác gái ghé bên tai Hình Tung Liên nói bằng giọng phổ thông không chuẩn.

"Ai chết cơ ạ, xảy ra chuyện lớn ghê!"

"Lại chả? Ngày nào tôi cũng gặp cậu này, hôm qua còn tập thể dục chung với nhau cơ mà." Nói tới buôn chuyện là bác gái vô cùng nhiệt tình, "Thằng bé giỏi lắm, có thể móc cả hai chân vào vòng treo, rồi lộn nhào như này này." Vừa nói, bác gái vừa tích cực cúi xuống minh hoạ, "Là như này này, sau đó gãy vòng, nó ngã cái ‘xoạch', đi đời nhà ma!"

"Thảm thật!" Hình Tung Liên đáp lời.

"Đâu chỉ có thảm, mặt nó lúc đấy đúng là hù chết người, con ngươi như muốn rớt ra ngoài, tiếng thét có cách mười dặm cũng nghe thấy được."

"Ý bác là, lúc bị ngã ảnh vẫn chưa chết?" Hình Tung Liên chợt nhận ra điều gì đó.

"Chưa đâu, lúc đưa nó đi, nó vẫn còn cử động mà!"

...

"Vừa rồi, bác gái kia nói là lúc vòng treo đột nhiên bị đứt, nạn nhân cũng không chết tại chỗ.

Hình Tung Liên đứng bên cửa sổ của Lâm Thần, tay kẹp điếu thuốc lá, Phó Hách dù cảm thấy hắn đang tự nói chuyện với bản thân, nhưng cũng như đang nói cho Lâm Thần nghe.

Mà Lâm Thần thì lại đang dựa vào trên ghế, hai mắt khép hờ, giống như đã chìm vào một giấc ngủ nông.

Một người nói chuyện như có như không giữa gió đêm, tên còn lại ngồi ngủ nửa thật nửa già trong màn đêm.

Phó Hách cũng bị bầu không khí kỳ dị giữa đôi bên làm cho nóng chết người, nhanh chóng dũng cảm đứng ra: "Là chuyện ngoài ý muốn à?"

Hình Tung Liênkhông trả lời y, ngược lại nhìn Lâm Thần, bảo: "Phải đợi bên pháp y giám định hiện trường xong mới đưa ra kết luận được.”

Phó Hách thấy bản thân chả khác gì người thừa, vừa định nói tiếp, Lâm Thần tại bên cạnh gã đột nhiên mở mắt ra, bám cửa xe ngồi dậy, Phó Hách dõi theo tầm mắt y, mơ hồ có thể xuyên qua đám người, nhìn thấy mảnh sân vừa xảy ra án mạng kia.

Trời rất tối, đèn hiệu cảnh sát lập loè, dụng cụ thể dục lấp loáng toả ra ánh sáng xanh.

Các dụng cụ đều phân bố rải rác, đều là các dụng cụ phổ thông như xà lệch hay máy sit-ups không mới cũng chẳng cũ, có nhiều chỗ bị sờ đến bóng loáng, nhưng cũng không có dấu vết rỉ sắt hay vết tích bị phá hoại.

Chỉ có trong góc tối nọ, giá vòng treo đứng sừng sững đầy lẻ loi, một cái treo trên không, chiếc còn lại thì rơi trên mặt đất.

Đất dưới vòng treo vẫn còn vương mấy vết màu, là một mảng cát hình thành do bị trụi cỏ.

Lâm Thần liếc nhìn Hình Tung Liên, hai người dựa rất gần, đến mức dường như có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở của nhau.  
Trong màn đêm, y thấy ánh mắt của viên cảnh sát cũng đang tìm kiếm, xem ra cũng tìm được manh mối về cát, nhưng chỉ kiếm chế không nói ra.

Đều là cát cả.

Trong thành phố này, mấy ngày nay đã liên tục xảy những vụ án liên quan đến cát, đây có thể là trùng hợp, cũng rất có thể, sau lưng chúng có liên hệ.

Nhưng Lâm Thần nghĩ, mấy chuyện này thì liên quan gì đến y?

"Lúc xảy ra án mạng tôi đang ở cục cảnh sát," Lâm Thần nói, "Cho nên hung thủ không phải tôi."

Đáy mắt Hình Tung Liên hiện lên vẻ thất vọng sau khi y dứt lời. 

"Cậu Lâm nói gì vậy, kẻ hèn nghe không hiểu lắm." Hình Tung Liên rít một hơi thuốc, sau đó ném tàn thuốc xuống đất giẫm tắt, cười nói.


	4. Chapter 4

Lâm Thần cho rằng mình đã biểu hiện rất rõ thái độ từ chối giao du với cảnh sát, nhưng mà cái gã người lai này thật sự rất kỳ quặc. Hình Tung Liênkhông những không vì vậy mà tức giận, trái lại lúc y nói muốn tự bắt xe buýt về nhà, đối phương nhanh chóng khoá cửa xe, sau đó dùng bộ mặt tái mét mà thành khẩn nói: "Đã muộn như này rồi, để cậu Lâm về nhà một mình, mẹ tôi nhất định sẽ trách tôi mất.

Sau đó hắn không nói không rằng, lái xe về hướng ngược lại của trường tiểu học thực nghiệm.

Nhìn ánh đèn đường trôi qua ngoài cửa sổ, Lâm Thần cứ có cảm giác mình bị cảnh sát bắt cóc.

Chờ đến lúc xe dừng lại lần nữa, bọn họ đã tới phố ăn uống nổi tiếng nhất toàn thành phố. 

"Ngày hôm nay đã mạo muội mời cậu đến cục cảnh sát hỗ trợ điều tra, tôi thấy có lỗi cực kì, xin cậu cho tôi cơ hội mời bữa cơm xoàng nhé.” Viên cảnh sát quay đầu, nói với y cực kỳ chân thành.

Lâm Thần há miệng, lại phát hiện mình không thốt nên lời, dù ai đi nữa đối mặt lời nói thành khẩn như vậy, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng không tìm được lý do chối từ phù hợp.  
Ngược lại là Phó Hách dùng vỗ lưng ghế dựa, reo lên: "Hôm nay anh làm sư huynh em tốn cả một ngày, thế mà chỉ đền bù bằng một bữa quán vỉa hè, lão Hình anh có mặt mũi chút được không?”

"Quán vỉa hè thì làm sao, hiện giờ tôm càng giá còn tận 6 đồng một con đấy." Hình Tung Liên mặt đầy đau lòng nói, "Án không phá được, tiền thưởng tháng này cũng đi tong, phải tiết kiệm sớm một chút chứ."

Lần trước là mời uống trà, bây giờ là mời ăn cơm, may mà còn chưa phải cơm tù.

Mặc dù bão sắp tới, nhưng chợ đêm Hoành Cảnh vẫn cứ nhộn nhịp như thường.

Dưới ánh đèn đường, làn khói nhiễm sắc mơ màng.

Tuy rằng ngoài miệng chê bai gần đây tôm càng giá tăng cao, nhưng đội trưởng đội hình sự vẫn rất khí thế gọi tận 6 cân tôm.

Trong chốc lát, chiếc bàn nhựa trắng đã đầy những con tôm càng cay đỏ tươi.

Tứ phía là tiếng ồn ào tiếng cốc chạm ly, chủ quầy thức ăn rắc một lượng lớn vào chảo, khói bay đến đâu người sặc đến đấy.

Phó Hách ngắm nhìn chung quanh, ho sặc ho sụa: "Tốt xấu gì cũng là người có địa vị, anh có thưởng thức chút được không?"

Lâm Thần ngước mắt lên, chỉ thấy Hình Tung Liên đang hết sức chăm chú chiến đấu với con tôm càng.

Nghe Phó Hách thắc mắc, Hình Tung Liên chỉ cầm chai bia lên chạm nhẹ, nghiêm nghị bảo: "Tôm càng cay là tinh hoa đất trời, còn chê bôi nữa là anh trở mặt với cậu đấy.”

Lâm Thần nghe vậy nhướn mày, vươn tay bóc hạt lạc, sau đó nâng cốc nhựa dùng một lần lên, nhấp một ngụm bia.

Từ góc độ của Hình Tung Liên nhìn sang, Lâm Thần nom cũng không quá khó gần.

Động tác bóc vỏ tôm của y rất nghiêm túc cẩn thận, tư thế uống bia không kiêu kỳ dè dặt, dưới ánh đèn đường mờ nhạt, ánh mắt y trong veo sáng ngời, đôi môi vì tôm cay lại càng trở nên mọng đỏ.

"Cậu thấy chuyện này như nào?” Hình Tung Liên giơ chén lên, nhẹ nhàng cụng với y, hỏi.

"Tôi không biết." Lâm Thần uống một hớp rượu, trả lời đầy kiên quyết.

"Vụ ở bệnh viện không đáng kể, coi như là người có tí bệnh thần kinh bày pose cho người chết, loại chuyện này không đủ tiêu chuẩn để lập án, nhưng nếu kết hợp với xác chết ở chợ rau với người dân vừa bị ngã chết, có lẽ sẽ không đơn giản vậy nữa?

Lâm Thần bị nhìn chằm chằm có chút chịu không nổi.

Dù sao cặp mắt của Hình Tung Liên vốn rất đẹp, độ dài lông mi có lợi thế chủng tộc trời sinh, bởi vì ngẩng đầu lên, gần như không thể phân biệt xương gò má trên khuôn mặt đầy râu.

Không thể không nói, Hình Tung Liên đúng là đẹp trai cực kì.

Lâm Thần dời tầm mắt, Hình Tung Liên thấy y không trả lời, vẫn kiên nhẫn như cũ: "Vậy cậu có thể nói tôi biết, người như nào sẽ thích đùa bỡn với xác chết không?"

"Tâm lý biến thái." Lâm Thần đáp đầy hiển nhiên.

"Đương nhiên là biến thái, không biến thái ai chơi thế bao giờ?" Hình Tung Liên gõ gõ mặt bàn.

"Cái gọi là tâm lý biến thái, là chỉ hành vi của con người đi lệch khỏi các chuẩn mực được xã hội thừa nhận, anh nhất định phải truy ra động cơ đằng sau hành vi đó." Có lẽ là do men rượu nhẹ nhàng ngấm vào dây thần kinh, Lâm Thần ma xui quỷ khiến giải thích cho Hình Tung Liên: "Còn nguyên nhân gây nên hành vi như vậy, có chừng ba loại. Loại thứ nhất là nghi thức, đại diện cho một loại cầu khẩn nào đó. Loại thứ hai là ảo giác, xuất phát từ việc hoạt động thần kinh của não bị rối loạn." Lâm Thần dừng lại, dường như đang xem xét khả năng của loại thứ ba, "Loại thứ ba, cũng là loại khó nắm bắt nhất, đây là một mắt xích của bản thân hành vi phạm tội.

"Mắt xích của hành vi phạm tội là sao cơ?"

Lâm Thần dõi ra đằng xa, đầu bếp đang thêm nguyên liệu vào trong chảo dầu, mùi thơm bốc lên nức mũi: "Có lẽ là khoai tay vụn, cũng có thể là ớt xanh, ai biết được món ăn này đến cùng sẽ ra sao?"

Những lời của y vô cùng mơ hồ, nhưng Hình Tung Liên lại như được chỉ điểm.

Viên cảnh sát cầm áo khoác lên, nói đi là đi: "Đi, đến bệnh viện xem thử."

Phó Hách phản ứng còn nhanh hơn, Hình Tung Liên bỏ chạy còn chưa được hai bước, gã đã xông lên túm cổ Hình Tung Liên, kêu to: "Lại muốn ăn quỵt đúng không!”

"Thầy Phó thầy Phó, anh không có tiền thật đó!"

"Ông đây rõ ràng đã thấy cái thẻ đen* trong ví anh rồi, đừng tưởng em không biết, phải từ thẻ vàng trở lên mới có được thẻ đen, cái tên đại gia chết giẫm nhà anh!"

"Đấy là dùng bút dạ đen tô lên mà!" Hình Tung Liên nói đầy vô tội.

Hình Tung Liên bị giáo sư Phó cương quyết túm về bàn rượu, nhưng chờ đến lúc bọn họ quay lại bàn, Lâm Thần đã biến mất tăm.

Phó Hách muốn đi tìm người ta, nhưng Hình Tung Liên lại giữ gã lại: "Lão Phó, nói thật cho anh biết, cậu ta rốt cuộc là ai?"

"Là sư huynh của em mà!" Giáo sư Phó đáp như chuyện đương nhiên.

Tóm lại, cái vấn đề này về cơ bản có hỏi cũng như không.

Hình Tung Liên đương nhiên cũng rất muốn sâu thêm một chút như: Tại sao cậu đã là phó giáo sư mà sư huynh cậu vẫn còn là quản lí kí túc xá trường tiểu học, hoặc là trông sư huynh cậu trâu bò như thế mà cứ mãi từ chối cung cấp manh mối để giải quyết vụ án.

Nhưng cuối cùng hắn cũng không hỏi, dù sao đào bới những chuyện như này thì cũng quá là tầm phào rồi.

Dưới sự bắt ép của giáo sư Phó, rốt cuộc hắn vẫn trả tiền cho đám tôm càng.

Thời tiết buổi tối chênh lệch nhiều so với ban ngày.

Bóng cây lay động, có lẽ là bão sắp tới, khí hậu thay đổi cực nhanh, trong không khí ẩm ướt hơi nước, mưa cũng dường như đang rơi tí tách.

Lâm Thần trở về trường học, chào hỏi bác bảo vệ, cửa trượt vừa tách một cái, tiếng chuông điện thoại của y cũng reo lên theo.

Trên màn hình là một số lạ, Lâm Thần liếc nhìn địa chỉ người gọi, động tác nhận điện thoại có chút chần chừ.

Cuộc gọi kết nối được ba giây đầu, cả hai bên đều rơi vào trầm mặc.

"Ngài Trần, chào ngài." Lâm Thần dựa vào bức tường phía sau phòng bảo vệ, một tay cầm điện thoại.

"Lâm Thần, cậu vẫn không an phận như thế nhỉ." Giọng nói đầu dây bên kia rất lạnh lùng, âm điệu đồng thời kéo dài, bởi vậy nghe tàn nhẫn cực kì.

"Nếu như người phía ngài báo cáo đầy đủ tỉ mỉ, nhất định sẽ đề cập rằng, tôi là bị còng tay mang tới cục cảnh sát 'hỗ trợ điều tra', điều này cho thấy tôi cũng không hề tự nguyện, mong ngài thông cảm."

"Nghe nói bây giờ cậu làm quản lý ký túc xá?"

Người ở đầu điện thoại bên kia không để ý đến lời giải thích của Lâm Triệt, ngược lại còn chuyển chủ đề, càng giống như đang nhìn xuống từ trên cao.

"Vâng, nhờ ơn áp lực của ngài, đây là công việc tốt nhất mà tôi khó khăn lắm mới có thể tìm được." Lâm Thần hơi cúi đầu, tay còn lại y đút trong túi quần.

"Ha, không nghĩ rằng Lâm Thần của đại học Vĩnh Xuyên năm đó cũng sẽ có ngày hôm nay, cậu bây giờ khổ sở lắm sao?"

"Phải, tôi bây giờ sống rất khổ, rất nghèo, đánh mất ước mơ và mục tiêu cuộc đời, mỗi ngày như loài giun dế thấp hèn, như ngài mong muốn cả."

Lâm Thần biết rõ điều người đàn ông muốn nghe, mỗi một từ mà y nói ra, đầu bên kia điện thoại lại truyền đến tiếng thở dốc nặng nề.

Tuy rằng y nói như vậy, vẻ mặt trái lại rất thoải mái. Ánh đèn mỏng manh từ phòng bảo vệ nhẹ rơi trên người y, áo của y dường như trong suốt.

"Cậu không thể hại người nữa!"

“Đúng vậy, cũng nhờ có ngài."

"À, nói mới nhớ, tốt nhất cậu cũng nên cách tên bạn cảnh sát ngu ngốc với sư đệ tốt của cậu một chút đi, nhỡ may cậu hại chết họ, chẳng lẽ lại muốn sám hối nhiều năm nữa sao, người như cậu, làm sao xứng có bạn bè chứ?"

"Được."

Y còn chưa dứt lời, cuộc gọi đã bị ngắt.

Mưa bắt đầu rơi, rơi trên vai trên tóc y, mang theo cái se lạnh của chớm mùa thu.

Như là kim châm, ngay sau khi y quay vào ký túc xá, mưa rào cứ thế trút xuống.

Mưa to, những hạt mưa rào rào rơi trên cành lá, tiếng rất lớn, tựa như tiếng gầm vang của thú rừng.

Lâm Thần quay người lên lầu, dựa theo kế hoạch quản lý chuẩn bị ổn định đám học sinh.

Học sinh nội trú ở trường tiểu học thực nghiệm vốn cũng không nhiều, hầu hết các em đều được nhóm cha mẹ lo lắng sớm đón về, cho nên cũng chỉ còn hơn chục nhóc ở lại.

Y và và các quản lý khác lần lượt gõ từng cửa phòng một, đếm số lượng người, giúp bọn nhỏ dọn sách vở xong thì tắm rửa thay quần áo, sau đó đưa về phòng ký túc đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Đám trẻ con Hoành Cảnh cũng không phải lần đầu gặp bão, vì vậy không ai tỏ ra lo lắng quá mức cả.

Đám nhóc lớn nhỏ tụ tập trong hai phòng lớn của ký túc xá, có lẽ là đồ ăn vặt với nước uống bày ra trong góc phòng, đêm đen vô hình ngoài cửa sổ với tiếng gió giận dữ rít gào cũng không còn kinh khủng như vậy nữa.

Lúc sắp hừng đông, sấp nhỏ đều mới lần nữa ngủ yên, Lâm Thần chào người trực ký túc xá, trở lại gian phòng của mình.

Gió càng lúc càng lớn, nhưng mưa dường như đã tạm ngừng.

Bên ngài, cây chuối tây bị gió lớn thổi ngã trái ngã phải, những phiến lá xanh khổng lồ rung rinh, đổ bóng lộn xộn lên tường.

Y mở đèn, ánh sáng trắng trong nháy mắt rọi khắp khoảng không gian bé hẹp. 

Ở đây ngoại trừ bàn học với giường ngủ, thì không có bất kỳ đồ đạc nào cả.

Cửa sổ trước bàn học chẳng biết bị mở ra từ bao giờ, sách vở bị nước mưa thấm cho ướt đẫm, biến thành một mảng biển.

Tuy nhiên, giữa mảng biển ấy, dường như đang lênh đênh một con thuyền màu hồng nhạt.

Kia tựa hồ là một phong thư, bị chiết thành ái tâm hình dáng, Lâm Thần khoái đi vài bước, từ trong nước mò lên lá thư đó.

Phong thư bị nước mưa ngâm đến ướt nhẹp, Lâm Thần liếc nhìn phong thư thượng tên của chính mình, nội tâm có dự cảm không tốt, hắn lục lọi phong thư lề sách, muốn đem mở ra, sau đó hắn mò tới phong thư bên trong, tựa hồ có đoàn rắn câng câng đồ vật.

Vật kia rất cứng, vừa tựa hồ rất mềm mại...

Lâm Thần nhanh chóng mở ra tin, đập vào mi mắt, là một đoàn dính bám vào giấy viết thư thượng sa.

Sa màu sắc trắng noãn không, lại tại bị nước mưa ngâm sau xấu xí mà đọng lại cùng nhau.

Lâm Thần nhíu nhíu mày, ở trong phòng tìm cái túi nhựa, nhẹ nhàng đem giấy viết thư bên trong cát trắng phủi sót, dưới đáy mơ hồ chữ viết từ từ hiển lộ ra.

Đó là một bài thơ, chữ viết lề sách từ lâu mơ hồ, chữ màu đen mềm mại tan ra, thật giống từng tia từng tia sương mù quyển quấn ở chỉnh tờ tín chỉ thượng.

【 thân ái, ta rốt cục có thể bình tĩnh mà đối mặt tử vong / ta không tái do dự, khiếp đảm cùng sợ hãi / Tử thần hai tay ôn nhu, ánh mắt mê người / hắn kia đen thui con ngươi phóng ra ướt át đóa hoa, ta rốt cục ngửi được nó mùi thơm ngát / ta thấy đầu ngón tay của hắn duỗi ra vô số cây hệ, một đầu đâm vào nhân thế gian, ngươi có thể hay không mò tới? 】

Nhìn này đó mơ hồ kiểu chữ, Lâm Thần đột nhiên cảm thấy, có một cỗ khí lạnh thuận hắn cột sống, chậm rãi tràn ngập đến đỉnh đầu.


	5. Chapter 5

Lâm Thần thấy một số người cực kỳ phiền phức, cứ như âm hồn bất tán.

Hình Tung Liên thì lại thấy Lâm Thần mới phiền.

Buổi sáng nay hắn qua Cục cảnh sát, giờ đang ngồi ở bàn đọc báo cáo vừa được đưa đến. Khi mới vừa cắn được nửa miếng bánh bao mua trong căn tin thì hắn nhận được tin từ cấp dưới, báo rằng mình được Cục trưởng mời lên văn phòng xơi nước. 

Cục trưởng pha một tách trà Long Tỉnh loại rởm, tay bưng cái tách ngồi xuống đối diện Hình Tung Liên, coi bộ rất muốn hàn huyên một lúc lâu với hắn.

“Tung Liên à, vụ án thế nào rồi?” Cục trưởng vuốt ve tách trà, mang ý tứ sâu xa. 

Hình Tung Liên nhìn quả đầu hói cùng cái trán bóng loáng của Cục trưởng, ngồi thẳng người lại: “Vẫn đang điều tra ạ, cháu mới nhận được báo cáo của bên giám định. Kết quả báo cáo cho thấy vòng treo ở công viên có dấu hiệu bị người làm hỏng, cho nên đây hẳn là một vụ giết người.”

Dường như sau khi nghe được hai chữ “giết người", sắc mặt của Cục trưởng nhất thời trở nên nên vô cùng đau lòng: “Tung Liên này, chú già cả rồi, tim phổi cũng không còn khoẻ mạnh cho cam. Mấy từ gây kích động như vậy cháu nhỏ giọng thôi được không?”

“Chưa xác định được động cơ gây án lẫn phương phức phạm tội của hung thủ, có thể là có liên quan đến vụ cát trắng ở bệnh viện và trên phố...”

“Im ngay!” Cục trưởng như sắp ôm ngực đến nơi, “Loại liên hệ như này không thể móc nối linh tinh được!”

“Nhưng giáo sư Phó nói…”

“Nói bậy!” Cục trưởng đập mạnh lên bàn, “Phó Hách mà có trình độ như thế thì thầy của nó đã vui đến độ cười từ trong mơ cười đến tận lúc tỉnh ngủ luôn rồi!” 

“Dù gì thì giáo sư Phó của chúng ta cũng là chuyên gia được mời về mà.”

“Vớ va vớ vẩn! Cái mà Phó Hách nghiên cứu là Tâm trắc học, nó còn chưa ra tiền tuyến bao giờ, thế mà bây giờ cậu lại bảo với tôi là nó được mời về phân tích vụ án hình sự à?”

“Ý chú là, đằng sau có người chỉ dẫn cho giáo sư Phó?” Hình Tung Liên thần bí hỏi vặn lại.

“Hình Tung Liên!” Cục trưởng thật sự tức phát điên không nói nên lời, “Hôm qua đã có người báo cáo lên với cấp trên rằng Cục cảnh sát thành phố Hoành Cảnh lợi dụng người ngoài biên chế để tham gia điều tra vụ án, điều này ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng đến tính công bằng cũng như sự trong sạch của đội ngũ!”

Hình Tung Liên nhíu mày, thế này cũng kỳ quá rồi. Hôm qua hắn vừa mới bắt Lâm Thần về Cục cảnh sát, hôm nay đã ngay lập tức có người trình báo cáo lên cấp trên rồi à? 

Quỷ sứ gì đấy?

“Không phải giáo sư Phó là cố vấn do chú mời về thông qua các thủ tục chính thức à?” Hình Tung Liên tiếp tục giả đò nghe không hiểu. 

“Thằng ngố này! Đương nhiên không phải là Phó Hách!” Cục trưởng tức nghẹn cả cổ, “Cậu bắt ai không bắt, lại bắt đúng Lâm Thần!"

“Thật sự là Lâm Thần à?” Hình Tung Liên chăm chú nhìn Cục trưởng, “Lâm Thần là ai vậy chú?”

Cục trưởng thấy ánh mắt nghiêm túc của cậu cấp dưới mới biết mình đã bị đối phương cho vào tròng.

“Thanh niên các cậu đừng có lắm chuyện!” Cục trưởng cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh, nhấp một ngụm trà.

“Còn có người bởi vì Lâm Thần nên mới đặc biệt đến ‘chào hỏi’ cấp trên của chúng ta sao?” Lúc hắn nói còn có vẻ không tin cho lắm, “Hôm qua cháu chỉ mới đưa Lâm Thần về Cục để làm một ít thủ tục ghi chép. Nếu như không phải trong Cục chúng ta có người nhận ra cậu ta, thì chỉ có thể là có người biết được việc này thông qua mạng lưới nội bộ. Phản ứng nhanh như vậy đương nhiên là vì tên cậu ta có nằm trong danh sách đen rồi…” Hình Tung Liên vừa nói vừa nhìn sắc mặt thủ trưởng ngày càng tối sầm lại, “Hồi trước cậu ta cũng là cảnh sát à? Nếu không phải cảnh sát thì chắc hẳn từng là cố vấn cho cảnh sát, đúng không chú?” 

Hắn vừa dứt lời, chỉ mong có thể nhìn ra một chút thông tin từ sắc mặt ngài cục trưởng, nhưng ông già ngoài vẻ mặt khó coi ra thì ngay cả một cái liếc mắt cũng chả thèm cho hắn thấy.

“Cậu năm nay tám mươi rồi à?” Trà trong tách cuối cùng cũng cạn, ông bèn đặt nó xuống bàn, hỏi vặn lại. 

“Còn thiếu một tẹo nữa mới tròn tám mươi.” 

“Biến biến biến! Không có việc gì thì đừng có mà bắt chước mấy bà già lắm chuyện!”

Rốt cuộc Hình Tung Liên vẫn chẳng hỏi được gì, hắn chỉnh lại quần áo rồi đứng dậy: “Thật ra ý của chú là bảo cháu nhất định phải loại Lâm Thần ra khỏi công tác điều tra đúng không?” Câu này tuy là câu nghi vấn, nhưng ngữ điệu của Hình Tung Liên lại quá đỗi bình thường, ngược lại nghe giống một câu trần thuật lãnh đạm thì đúng hơn.

Lời vừa dứt, hắn bèn lập tức xoay người rời đi.

“Đứng lại.” Cục trưởng đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, nhìn bóng lưng thẳng tắp của cấp dưới, “Gì? Nãy tôi có nói cái gì à?”

Dù sao thì với một ông già lõi đời như vậy, có chuyện gì cũng chắc chắn không bao giờ để lộ suy nghĩ thật trong lòng mình, chứ đừng nói đến việc moi được lý lịch của người khác từ miệng ông.

Hình Tung Liên trở về chỗ ngồi của mình, ngoài cửa sổ mưa vẫn rơi tầm tã.

Hạt mưa bụi nhỏ nhưng dày đặc, chúng rơi cũng rất vội vàng. Cộng thêm cơn gió mạnh vừa thổi tạt qua, cả cán ô ngay lập tức nghiêng đông ngả tây, thậm chí đến người đứng còn không vững. 

Hắn thu lại tâm thái nhàn nhã, bắt đầu lật xem báo cáo khám nghiệm điều tra hiện trường vừa mới được đặt ở trên bàn.

Về cơ bản, hắn có thể hiểu được từng từ ghi trong đó, nhưng lại không sao hiểu được những điều đằng sau báo cáo.

Thi thể nam giới ăn mặc chỉnh tề trong bệnh viện, vụ án gây thương tích cho người khác ở cửa tiệm hoa quả, một ông cụ đã qua đời, vòng tập bị đứt trong công viên…

Tất cả những vụ việc này tưởng chừng như chẳng có liên quan gì, nhưng lại vì những hạt cát mà có mối liên hệ vừa chặt chẽ vừa ràng buộc với nhau.

Hắn không khỏi nghĩ đến cậu quản lý ký túc xá bình tĩnh nọ, nhớ tới đôi mắt ôn hòa cùng lời nói cực kỳ điềm tĩnh của người kia. Hắn rất muốn đứng dậy, lao vào màn mưa, chạy đến trước mặt đối phương mà hỏi một câu: “Rốt cuộc cậu đã biết những gì?”

Hình Tung Liên nghĩ vậy bèn lập tức đứng dậy, cầm lấy chìa khóa, nhấc áo khoác lên, bước ra khỏi Cục cảnh sát. Ngay khi hắn định bước vào trong màn mưa, khi khắp nơi đều là mênh mang mịt mờ, thì từ phía xa có một người đi tới.

Dáng người gầy gò, tay cầm chiếc ô màu đen. Một bên tán ô bị gãy lún xuống, cả chiếc ô cũng bị gió thổi lung lay đến sắp đổ.

Nhưng mà bàn tay người ấy cầm ô rất chắc chắn, bước đi cũng vững vàng, thậm chí ngay cả tiếng nước mưa rơi trên ô cũng phát ra âm thanh ổn định. 

Nhìn người đội mưa đi tới, Hình Tung Liên chợt muốn châm một điếu thuốc.

Lâm Thần bước lên bậc thềm, gập ô lại, giũ giũ nước mưa ở trên người xuống.

Cả người y ướt sũng, cứ như vừa được vớt lên từ trong bể nước, trên mặt chẳng có biểu cảm gì đặc biệt, cũng không mở miệng chào hỏi hay nói chuyện phiếm. Y hơi ngẩng đầu lên, trực tiếp hỏi: “Anh có muốn phá vụ án không?”

“Có.” Hình Tung Liên dứt khoát trả lời.

“Anh có tin tôi không?” Y lại hỏi.

“Tin.” 

“Anh có sợ bị trả thù không?”

“Sợ.” Hình Tung Liên thành thật trả lời. Nhớ tới lời cảnh cáo vừa nãy của Cục trưởng, có lẽ hắn đã hiểu tại sao Lâm Thần lại hỏi câu này. Hắn cứ tưởng câu trả lời của mình sẽ làm y thất vọng, nhưng cuối cùng lại nhìn thấy ý cười trong mắt Lâm Thần, vậy nên hắn cũng nở nụ cười: “Nhưng tôi còn sợ việc không phá được án thì không có tiền thưởng hơn, dù sao thì bây giờ cũng đang là mùa sinh sản của tôm hùm đất đấy...”

Hắn nói xong thì thấy Lâm Thần gật đầu, dường như rất đồng tình với quan điểm của hắn: “Vậy nên, vì tiền thưởng và tôm hùm đất của ngài đây, xin hãy cho tôi tham gia điều tra.” Lâm Thần nói.

Giọng y thật ra không lớn, nhất là khi dưới trời mưa to, nó lại càng trở nên nhỏ đến mức chẳng nghe thấy gì. 

Nhưng trong nháy mắt, Hình Tung Liên hơi sững sờ. 

Trong giây phút ngắn ngủi kể từ lúc hắn quyết định đi tìm Lâm Thần xin trợ giúp đến lúc ra tới cửa, hắn đã nghĩ tới cách để nói với Lâm Thần câu “Mong cậu giúp tôi" sao cho nó nghe không quá đột ngột, cũng tưởng tượng luôn cảnh Lâm Thần sẽ từ chối mình ra sao.

Mà hắn chưa từng nghĩ rằng, Lâm Thần sẽ nói câu này với hắn:

“Xin hãy cho tôi tham gia.”

Nếu như không có năm phút ngồi ở văn phòng Cục trưởng hồi sáng, hắn nhất định sẽ cảm thấy Lâm Thần vẫn đang tính trăm phương ngàn kế để tham gia vụ án này.

Nhưng lúc Lâm Thần hỏi câu “Anh có sợ bị trả thù không?”, Hình Tung Liên chợt ý thức được rằng, y biết rất rõ bản thân sẽ phải chịu bao nhiêu áp lực, đồng thời cũng biết rất rõ áp lực mà bọn họ phải gánh vác nhiều đến mức nào.

Vậy mà y vẫn cầm ô bất chấp mưa gió, bước tới nơi này nói: “Xin hãy cho tôi tham gia.”

Hắn rít một hơi thuốc lá, hỏi: “Tại sao? Không phải có rất nhiều người muốn ngăn cản cậu điều tra vụ án này hay sao?”

“Anh để ý à?” Lâm Thần cười, “Tôi thì không quan tâm chút nào đâu.”

Hình Tung Liên mang trong mình dòng máu Nga Sô.

Đồng nghĩa với việc dòng máu này có một tinh thần chiến đấu cực kỳ mãnh liệt. Hơn nữa nó cũng có nghĩa là khi hắn đã muốn làm việc gì thì nhất định phải làm cho bằng được, đừng hòng có ai quản nổi hắn.

Quái ở chỗ, người điềm tĩnh nhã nhặn như Lâm Thần, thế mà sâu trong xương cốt lại cũng là một kẻ như vậy.

Hình Tung Liên lớn tiếng cười ha ha, rồi bị sặc khói thuốc mà ho không ngớt, vậy mà vẫn còn cười được. 

“Hoan nghênh vào đội.” Hắn duỗi tay ra, ném đi tàn thuốc còn đang cháy dở. 

****

Mặc dù không để ý đến việc bị nhắc nhở hay cảnh cáo, nhưng suy cho cùng Hình Tung Liên vẫn quan tâm đến tâm trạng của một ông già quanh năm mắc bệnh tim.

Cho nên thay vì đưa Lâm Thần đến Cục cảnh sát, hắn lại đưa người về nhà mình ở số 6 hẻm Nhan Gia.

Không gian trong nhà an toàn và yên tĩnh, phong ba bão táp đều đã bị chặn ngoài cửa sổ.

Cùng vị trí, khác thời điểm, nhìn Lâm Thần ngồi tựa vào chiếc giường gỗ, Hình Tung Liên vẫn cảm thấy hơi hơi chột dạ.

Vì vậy hắn chủ động đi lấy khăn mặt, còn pha thêm một cốc trà gừng nóng.

Lâm Thần có vẻ không để ý đến việc cả người đang ướt sũng nước mưa, y cầm lấy khăn mặt và cốc trà gừng mà Hình Tung Liên đưa cho rồi tiện tay đặt những thứ này sang một bên.

“Thật ra lần này tôi tới, là bởi vì tôi nhận được một bức thư, trong thư có cát trắng.” Y nói rồi lấy từ túi áo ra một phong thư màu hồng đựng trong túi zip.

Hình Tung Liên cầm lấy cái túi, nhìn thấy đống cát trắng mịn ươn ướt, hắn chỉ cảm thấy da đầu tê rần rần.

Bởi vì không có găng tay nên hắn chỉ có thể cẩn thận trải bức thư ra bên trong chiếc túi: “Cậu có biết ai viết thư này không?”

Lâm Thần không trả lời lại ngay lập tức.

Vì bản thân y cũng thật sự không có ấn tượng sâu sắc gì về người viết thư. Trong trí nhớ của Lâm Thần, đó hẳn là một cô gái trẻ và ít nói, nếu không có danh sách ghi tên những nhân viên hàng ngày ra vào ký túc xá, có khi đến bây giờ y cũng chẳng biết tên người ta.

Y đã nhiều lần để ý thấy cô gái ấy lén lút nhìn mình, cũng nhiều lần nhận được những bức thư mà cô ấy đặt cẩn thận lên bàn của y.

Màu xanh da trời, màu vàng nhạt, màu hồng, chữ ghi trên bìa cũng rất trang nhã, luôn là ba chữ “Gửi Lâm Thần", nhưng y trước giờ chưa từng mở ra…

  
“Người gửi tên là Vu Yến Thanh, là một người làm vườn, công việc ở trường chúng tôi là cắt tỉa và chăm sóc hoa với cây cảnh.”

“Người làm vườn mà có trình độ như này sao?” Hình Tung Liên tỉ mỉ nhìn bức thư, đọc một vài lần mới hiểu được nguyên văn mấy câu thơ trúc trắc trong đó.

“Cô ấy không lớn tuổi lắm, tầm khoảng 25 đến 28, hơn nữa chắc hẳn đã từng được nhận sự giáo dục tốt.”

“Vì sao cô ấy lại viết thư cho cậu?”

“Cô ấy viết rất nhiều thư cho tôi, trước đây tôi còn tưởng cô ấy yêu thầm tôi, vậy nên tôi vẫn luôn cho rằng, tất cả thư cô ấy viết cho tôi đều là thư tình.” Lâm Thần bình tĩnh kể lại, kể ra khi nhắc đến hai chữ “yêu thầm”, y cũng chẳng hề đỏ mặt hay ngại ngùng, bởi vậy nên biểu hiện rất ngay thẳng, đến mức Hình Tung Liên bình thường là người thích nói đùa, cũng không có cách nào dùng chuyện người làm vườn yêu thầm quản lý ký túc để mà trêu y. 

“Cô ấy thầm thương cậu, đừng bảo cát trắng trong thư này cũng là trộm từ phòng cậu ra đấy nhé?”

“Tôi không biết.” Lâm Thần vô cùng thẳng thắn.

“Vậy tại sao cô ấy lại bỏ cát trắng vào trong thư? Đống cát này với những chuyện xảy ra gần đây có liên quan gì không?”

“Tôi cũng không rõ nữa.” Lâm Thần dừng một lúc, lại nói: “Nhưng tôi nghĩ chúng có liên quan.” 

Hình Tung Liên đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ: “Cậu nghi ngờ những chuyện này có liên quan đến cậu, thế nên cậu mới nhất quyết muốn tham gia điều tra, đúng không?”

Lâm Thần không trả lời câu hỏi này của hắn, mà hỏi ngược lại: “Mặc kệ là như nào, tôi đều có khả năng giúp anh, không phải sao?”

Hình Tung Liên bất đắc dĩ gật đầu, sau đó nghe thấy Lâm Thần nói với hắn: “Nếu như anh tin tôi, vậy mong hãy anh cử người đi tìm Vu Yến Thanh, bởi vì rất có thể là cô ấy… đã chết rồi.


	6. Chapter 6

Tin tưởng vốn là một từ rất lạ lùng.

Lần đầu gặp mặt, cũng chưa phải bạn bè sâu sắc gì, để mà nói đến chuyện tin tưởng thì cũng hơi nực cười.

Nhưng Lâm Thần lại nói, nếu như anh tin tôi.

Hình Tung Liên mới nghĩ, tất nhiên tôi tin cậu.

Nguồn gốc của sự tín nhiệm này ngược lại thật sự rất kỳ quái. Khi đó Hình Tung Liên chỉ cho rằng, sở dĩ hắn tin tưởng Lâm Thần, hoàn toàn là vì cảm thấy cậu quản lý ký túc xá này là người không tệ.

Vậy nên hắn lập tức bố trí cho cấp dưới triển khai giám sát toàn thành phố, tìm Vu Yến Thanh.

Nhưng đầu tiên là Vu Yến Thanh chưa từng có tiền sử phạm tội, thứ hai là cô ta chưa hề bị báo mất tích, nên cái gọi là “giám sát toàn thành phố" cũng chỉ là theo dõi thẻ căn cước với các loại thẻ công dân, thông tin từ thẻ ngân hàng, và thông báo cho cảnh sát địa phương ở gần nơi ở tạm trú và công ty của cô ta đặc biệt chú ý, nếu có tình huống xảy ra thì ngay lập tức báo lên với cấp trên. Ngoài những việc này cũng không còn biện pháp nào tốt hơn, nhưng đây quả thực đã là giới hạn cho những việc trong khả năng của Hình Tung Liên.

Hắn đặt điện thoại xuống, quay đầu nhìn Lâm Thần.

Lâm Thần hơi cúi đầu, hai tay cầm cốc trà gừng nhấp từng ngụm nhỏ. Như thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt của Hình Tung Liên, y ngẩng đầu lên, nói: “Đưa tôi tới bệnh viện xem thử đi.”

Bệnh viện Nhân dân số 3 của thành phố Hoành Cảnh, nơi mọi chuyện bắt đầu.

Nếu muốn có một câu chuyện hoàn chỉnh, vậy thì bắt buộc phải quay trở lại nơi này. 

Vì cơn bão nên bệnh viện chẳng có mấy người, gió mạnh thổi đập liên tục vào cánh cổng bệnh viện, cáng cứu thương từng cái một cứ nối nhau ra vào.

Bốn phía của bệnh viện được bao quanh bởi những bức tường trắng lạnh như băng cùng với gạch lát nền màu xám khói. Những người vô tình bị thương vì trận bão được sắp xếp cả bên trong và ngoài phòng cấp cứu, những tiếng rên rỉ trầm thấp vang vọng trong không gian, vừa cực kỳ đau đớn lẫn khó chịu lại vừa vô cùng đáng sợ và lạnh lẽo.

Lâm Thần đặt chiếc ô xuống, phủi đi những hạt mưa đậu trên vai. 

Nhân viên y tế đang chạy đôn chạy đáo trong phòng bệnh, vì vậy việc tiếp bệnh nhân trở thành công việc của đội trưởng bộ phận an ninh bệnh viện.

Đội trưởng đội an ninh vóc dáng to lớn, đi đằng trước để dẫn đường, khi anh ta đến gần khúc ngoặt ở cầu thang, Lâm Thần tự nhiên cảm thấy rùng mình không rõ nguyên do.

Cửa thang máy đằng sau y đột ngột mở ra, bác sĩ mặc áo blouse trắng là người đầu tiên lao ra khỏi thang máy, tiếp đến là hai y tá đẩy thiết bị máy móc theo sát phía sau.

Bác sĩ nhanh chóng bước vào một phòng bệnh. Không lâu sau, âm thanh chói tai của máy trợ tim kêu lên, tiếng gọi của Tử thần như muốn xuyên thủng màng nhĩ.

Bên ngoài phòng bệnh có người bắt đầu khóc, cũng có người vẫn đang ngồi lặng im.

Duy chỉ có một kẻ, hắn ta thản nhiên tách khỏi đám đông hỗn loạn, nhìn xung quanh như không có chuyện gì, sau đó tìm một băng ghế màu xanh da trời, nằm xuống tiếp tục ngủ.

Ngay trước khi bước lên cầu thang, ánh mắt của Lâm Thần lập tức dừng lại trên băng ghế kia.

“Đó là nhân viên điều dưỡng của bệnh viện.” Hình Tung Liên giải thích, như thể đã nhìn ra được sự nghi ngờ của y.

“Lạ thật.”

“Cái gì lạ cơ?”

“Dù sắp có người qua đời nhưng hắn lại chẳng có chút thương cảm nào cả.” Lâm Thần nói.

“Nhìn quen rồi, tự nhiên sẽ không còn cảm giác gì thôi.” Đội trưởng đội an ninh đi bên cạnh quay đầu nhìn tên nhân viên kia, thờ ơ nói.

“Nhìn quen rồi?”

“Đương nhiên rồi, bệnh viện chúng tôi đã ký hợp đồng với một công ty dịch vụ lao động, nhân viên vệ sinh và điều dưỡng đều là người làm lâu năm, thời gian bọn họ làm việc ở đây có khi còn dài hơn cả một số bác sĩ…” 

Lâm Thần đột nhiên dừng lại, y với Hình Tung Liên cùng nhìn nhau một cái như tâm linh tương thông. Đội trưởng Hình nhạy bén hỏi: “Là công ty nào ký hợp đồng với bệnh viện các anh?”

“Là Hảo Gia, bọn họ là công ty dịch vụ lao động lớn nhất thành phố đấy.”

Lâm Thần thu ánh mắt lại, Hình Tung Liên nhanh chóng dứt khoát rút điện thoại, dặn dò cấp dưới: “Lập tức đối chiếu ảnh chụp Vu Yến Thanh với kẻ tình nghi ra vào nhà xác Bệnh viện 3.”

Hắn gọi điện thoại rất nhanh, cúp máy xong thì quay sang hỏi chuyện đội trưởng đội bảo an câu được câu không. Làm bảo vệ của một bệnh viện lớn như vậy, sao có ấn tượng gì nhiều về một cô gái cho được, vậy nên sau cùng thì hắn cũng không thu thêm được bất kỳ thông tin gì liên quan đến Vu Yến Thanh.

Hình Tung Liên vô thức quay sang tìm Lâm Thần, nhận ra y đang ở phía sau hắn, bước đi rất chậm, hơn nữa y thật sự chỉ nghiêm túc đi bộ, thậm chí còn không ngó đông ngó tây, dò xét tứ phía.

“Nghĩ gì đấy?” Hình Tung Liên chọc chọc người y, “Đang ngẫm xem liệu Vu Yến Thanh có phải là người giở trò với cái xác trong bệnh viện không à?”

“Không," Lâm Thần lắc đầu nói, “Tôi đang suy nghĩ tại sao lại là chỗ này?”

“Chọn nơi này chắc chắn là do ở đây có điểm đặc biệt.” Hình Tung Liên đáp.

Lâm Thần gật đầu, ngẩng lên hỏi: “Vậy thì đặc biệt ở chỗ nào?” 

“Ai mà biết. Có khả năng là người nào đó hoặc việc gì đó đã từng xảy ra ở đây, thậm chí có khi là vì hắn thích chỗ này. Phạm vi của câu trả lời này cũng rộng quá rồi đấy…”

“Cũng không rộng vậy đâu.”

Trong khi mải nói chuyện thì bọn họ đã đến nơi.

Trước mặt họ là cánh cửa gỗ màu trắng thường thấy, trên cửa có ghi ba từ “Nhà đại thể". 

Bóng đèn dây tóc trên đầu khẽ nhấp nháy, tiếng khóc than yếu ớt văng vẳng vang lên trong không gian lạnh lẽo, ảm đạm.

Tên bảo an lấy chìa khoá ra, cẩn thận mở cửa.

Hơi lạnh đột ngột phả vào mặt.

Toàn bộ nhà trữ xác có diện tích không quá 200 mét vuông, giường với giường kê sát nhau, khăn trải giường màu trắng buông thõng chạm đất, giống như một cánh đồng tuyết vô tận. Rõ ràng nơi đây cũng không quá rộng, nhưng khoảng cách giữa sự sống và cái chết còn còn khó vượt qua hơn cả kênh rạch Trường Giang.

Trên chiếc giường từng xuất hiện thi thể nam giới kỳ lạ kia bây giờ đã trống không. Lâm Thần nhanh chóng tiến tới mép giường, đi một vòng xung quanh nó.

Vì không gian chật hẹp, y còn không cẩn thận đụng phải tay của một người đã khuất ngay bên cạnh. Lâm Thần liếc thấy mu bàn tay trắng bệch và cứng đờ, chợt nhớ tới lời Phó Hách từng nói, rằng bên dưới giường thi thể có dấu vết cho thấy đã có người từng nằm ngủ ở đó. 

Tại sao lại muốn nằm dưới một cái xác chết?

Nằm ở dưới một cái xác có cảm giác gì? 

Không thể phân tích theo lý trí, vậy thì đành nhắm mắt lại từ từ cảm nhận thôi.

Lâm Thần đột nhiên xốc khăn trải giường lên, khom lưng chui xuống gầm giường, nằm ngửa trên mặt đất.

Nền đất rất lạnh, xung quanh tối om, mắt không thấy được, tai không nghe rõ, các giác quan giống như đều đã bị niêm phong lại, chỉ còn đầu óc là tỉnh táo.

Ta có thể tưởng tượng ra những thi thể xung quanh mình, hình dung những thăng trầm của cuộc đời họ, cách bọn họ được sinh ra như thế nào và chết ra làm sao.

Khi đó, nhịp tim sẽ vô thức tăng nhanh vì sợ hãi, nhưng đại não lại vì nỗi sợ hãi mà bình tĩnh hơn.

Trong không gian lạnh lẽo, im ắng và bí bách khép kín như vậy, ta sẽ thấy dường như cái chết đang thật sự cận kề với mình…

Rốt cuộc thì đó là cảm giác gì?

Lâm Thần đột nhiên mở to hai mắt.

Tiếng chuông trong phòng nhẹ nhàng vang lên.

Hình Tung Liên móc ra điện thoại di động ra, vội vàng bấm trả lời.

Chờ khi hắn trả lời điện thoại xong thì Lâm Thần cũng đã bò ra từ dưới giường, hắn cầm di động, nói với y: “Có manh mối.” 

Người phát hiện ra manh mối là một kỹ thuật viên dưới trướng Hình Tung Liên.

Cậu chàng này tên Vương Triều, là một đồng chí nhỏ tuổi có đầy đủ các phẩm chất của một tên nerd kỹ thuật: nhanh nhẹn, thích lảm nhảm và hay làm nũng. 

Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Lâm Thần, cậu thanh niên đội mũ lưỡi trai đã móc hết kẹo trong túi ra xếp lên bàn, sau đó nhanh chóng nhặt hết chocolate thảy ra ngoài, miệng nói không ngừng: “Acchan, Kojiharu, Mayuyu anh thích ai? Warcraft, DoTa với LOL anh thích chơi cái nào hơn? Lúc nào rảnh thì solo PK không?” 

Cũng là lần đầu tiên Lâm Thần bị hỏi đến á khẩu không biết trả lời sao. Y nhìn ánh mắt hồn nhiên của Vương Triều, chỉ có thể quay sang cầu cứu Hình Tung Liên.

Hình Tung Liên rít một hơi thuốc, nhàn nhạt nói: “Còn muốn có tiền taxi về không?”

Cậu chàng đang thổi kẹo cao su bày ra vẻ mặt “Vãi chưởng, ông sống giống người tí đi!”, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống bàn, mở laptop ra.

Bởi vì trời mưa, nên căn nhà số 6 hẻm Nhan Gia phảng phất một mùi ẩm mốc.

Cậu thiếu niên hắt hơi một cái, vừa bật máy vừa nói: “Sếp này, không phải em đã nói với anh rồi à, sao lại sống chỗ này cơ chứ? Bà nội em cũng từng ở nơi như này, về già dễ bị thấp khớp lắm đấy…”

“Bà nội chú đúng là có gu mà.” Hình Tung Liên nói, gõ đầu Vương Triều hỏi: “Không tào lao nữa, có manh mối gì?”

“Không phải ban sáng anh bảo em tìm một người phụ nữ à? Em vừa thấy cô ta, anh đoán xem cô ta ở đâu nào?” Trên mặt Vương Triều là hai quầng mắt thâm như gấu trúc, vừa dí sát vào vừa nói: “Tada, y như anh bảo, lúc bệnh viện phát hiện có ra thi thể mặc quần áo, chính cô ta là người đã đẩy xe quét dọn vào nhà xác.”

Trên màn hình xuất hiện một cô gái nhỏ nhắn, Vương Triều ấn dừng, phóng to ảnh lên.

Đó là một khuôn mặt nhỏ gầy gò héo úa, ngũ quan cũng nhỏ như muốn dúm cả vào với nhau, nét mặt không sầu cũng chẳng vui, như thể đã bị cuộc sống giày vò đến úa tàn rồi.

Lâm Thần nhìn người con gái gầy gò ấy, y gật đầu, xác nhận đó là người làm vườn luôn gửi thư tình cho mình.

“Cô này tên Vu Yến Thanh nhỉ?” Vương Triều hỏi, nhanh chóng chọn một file video, sau đó kích đúp để mở: “Em đã dùng kỹ thuật nhận dạng khuôn mặt đơn giản, tìm hình của cô ta trong những video hôm nay liên quan đến vụ án, anh đoán xem!” Cậu nói rồi nhanh chóng bấm pause, hình ảnh trên màn hình dừng lại ở trên đường phố náo loạn lúc chạng vạng, “Cô ta ở đây!”

Vương Triều chỉ vào một người phụ nữ tóc dài, thờ ơ đứng bên lề đường. 

“Cuối cùng anh đoán xem, đúng là thần luôn rồi.” Vương Triều ríu rít nói, ánh mắt ánh lên một tia kiêu ngạo, cậu nhanh chóng kéo luôn đến video cuối cùng trong thư mục, nói, “Vị trí của camera là ở ngã tư phía trước công viên trung tâm, khoảng 35 phút trước thời gian xảy ra vụ án.”

Trong đoạn video, Vu Yến Thanh dường như đã thay đổi 180 độ. Cô ta mặc một chiếc váy đỏ, còn tô son, cả khuôn mặt tươi cười rạng rỡ, tinh thần tràn đầy năng lượng đi về phía công viên.

Trùng hợp đến mức không thể giải thích được về sự xuất hiện của một người tại ba vụ án dường như chẳng có điểm gì liên quan đến nhau. Hình Tung Liên sờ cằm, nhìn về phía Lâm Thần, “Không bằng chúng ta mời cô gái xinh đẹp này đến uống trà đi?”

“E là không kịp rồi, chúng ta đến phố Xuân Thuỷ xem sao.” Lâm Thần lắc đầu, khàn giọng nói.


	7. Chapter 7

Từ hẻm Nhan Gia đến phố Xuân Thuỷ cũng không quá xa, có thể đi bộ được.  
  
Trời vẫn mưa rất to, mây đen dày đặc. Ranh giới giữa ngày và đêm cũng không còn rõ ràng.  
  
Không biết là do hứng bão hay là bởi ảnh hưởng của vụ án mà trên phố Xuân Thuỷ người khá thưa, cũng không có mấy cửa hàng còn đang mở cửa.  
  
Nước mưa đã gột rửa mặt đường hết lần này đến lần khác, những vệt máu cũ cũng đã không thấy tăm hơi từ lâu. Mặt đất rất sạch sẽ, không khí cũng bởi vậy mà trở nên trong lành hơn.  
  
Trong lành tới mức, làm người ta chỉ muốn bước chậm lại.  
  
Lâm Thần đi rất chậm nhưng không mở ô, vì thế Hình Tung Liên đành cam chịu cầm chiếc ô đen đi theo sau y.  
  
Chẳng hiểu sao Hình Tung Liên luôn cảm thấy Lâm Thần hẳn là còn rất trẻ. Mặc dù Phó Hách luôn gọi y là sư huynh, nhưng hình như y còn nhỏ hơn Phó Hách một chút.  
  
Rõ ràng cũng chỉ đang tầm tuổi mới tốt nghiệp đại học thôi, nhưng y đã giống như một lão tăng già mục nát, lãnh đạm hờ hững, không buồn cũng chẳng vui.  
  
Y có thể tỉnh táo đưa ra suy đoán, cũng có thể rất bình tĩnh mà một thân một mình nằm bên dưới xác chết, thậm chí tới lúc đi ra ngoài rồi mặt cũng không hề biến sắc.  
  
Bởi vậy Hình Tung Liên rất muốn biết, đến cùng thì có chuyện gì mới có thể làm cho Lâm Thần động lòng.  
  
Hai người chầm chậm đi thong thả, đến trước sạp hoa quả xảy ra vụ án ngày hôm đó. Ngoài quầy từ lâu đã không còn ai, cửa cuốn kéo chặt.  
  
Lâm Thần đứng yên đúng chỗ Vu Yến Thanh đứng ngày hôm ấy.  
  
Lúc này đây mây đen giăng kín, mưa như trút nước, nhưng tình hình hôm đó lại không phải như vậy.  
  
Dường như khi ấy mặt trời còn chưa xuống núi, người rất đông. Trong không khí phảng phất có mùi tanh tưởi, lại xen lẫn cả hương thơm.  
  
Sau đó, rối loạn bắt đầu rất đột ngột, ánh mắt mọi người đều đổ dồn vào chủ sạp hoa quả đang phát rồ. Bọn họ thấy chủ sạp bổ một dao về phía người đàn bà vô tội, không một ai để ý rằng, ngồi trước mặt bọn họ là một ông già đã chết từ lâu.  
  
Mà khi người đàn bà kia lao về phía cửa tiệm, lúc ông già lặng lẽ ngã xuống không một tiếng động, nỗi sợ chết bị khuếch đại đến vô tận. Mọi người như bị một bàn tay vô hình bóp nghẹt, họ không còn là người đứng xem, mà đã trở thành các nhân chứng.  
  
Hung thủ là ai, tại sao hắn lại làm những việc kỳ quái đó trong nhà xác, và tại sao hắn lại muốn đứng ở đây, quan sát cảnh tượng này?  
  
Hắn đứng ở đây, muốn gì, và đã nhìn thấy những gì?  
  
Lâm Thần hơi ngửa đầu, hai mắt khép hờ, mặc cho mưa rơi lác đác trên mặt mình.  
  
Thấy tình cảnh này, Hình Tung Liên có hơi bất an, hắn nhìn xung quanh một chút, vỗ vỗ vai Lâm Thần .  
  
Lâm Thần đột ngột mở mắt.  
  
Hình Tung Liên chỉ tay vào camera giám sát bên đường, nói: "Cái camera này đã lắp được mấy năm, nói là vì an toàn của các hộ dân buôn bán, thật ra cũng là làm màu cả thôi." Hắn vừa nói vừa chỉ về đầu khác của con phố, "Cái bên kia cũng hỏng từ lâu rồi.”  
  
"Bên trong công viên với nhà xác cũng không có camera à?" Lâm Thần hỏi.  
  
"Diện tích công viên quá lớn, camera lúc nào chẳng có điểm mù, còn nhà xác... Dù có lắp đi chăng nữa cũng chả ai dám xem cả."  
  
"Vậy thì xuất hiện một vấn đề." Lâm Thần dừng một chút, nói: "Tội phạm dường như hiểu rất rõ cấu trúc phân bố của camera, luôn có thể tránh bị ghi hình vào thời điểm gây án. Vậy tại sao Vu Yến Thanh lại bị camera bắt được, điều này không phải dị lắm à?”  
  
"Nói rất có lý..." Hình Tung Liên nở nụ cười, "Nhưng kỹ thuật bị động, còn người thì linh động mà." Hắn ngó xung quanh, đi tới hướng đối diện chếch sạp hoa quả.  
  
Ở đó có mở một cửa hàng kim khí.  
  
"Nghe nói tâm lý học thẩm vấn rất thần kỳ, tôi vẫn luôn muốn được nghiệm chứng." Hình Tung Liên ghé bên tai Lâm Thần, nhẹ giọng nói.  
  
Chủ cửa hàng kim khí là một người đàn ông trung niên đã ngoài năm mươi, đầu hói, tóc mai đã điểm bạc.  
  
Thấy Hình Tung Liên lấy thẻ công tác ra, ông chùi chùi tay lên tạp dề, giọng điệu tôi-quen-lắm-rồi: "Cậu tới để hỏi chuyện ngày hôm đó chứ gì, tôi thật sự không thấy rõ phía đối diện xảy ra chuyện gì cả. Cậu xem trước mặt tôi bày cơ man là đồ, ngay cả ông già mở tiệm khi nào tôi còn không biết nữa là.”  
  
Tốc độ nói của ông chủ rất nhanh, những lời tương tự ông đã lặp đi lặp quá nhiều lần, kiên nhẫn bay sạch cả rồi.  
  
"Không phải đâu, bác cứ nói chuyện với cậu ta một lần đã." Hình Tung Liên ngắt lời ông, chỉ vào Lâm Thần bên cạnh mình.  
  
Lâm Thần tiến lên phía trước nửa bước, dời món đồ che trước mặt chủ cửa hàng sang một bên. Lời nói y ôn hoà, như một chiếc ô được mở ra trong cơn mưa lớn: “Bác không cần nghĩ đến chuyện đã xảy ra đâu, chỉ mong bác kể cháu nghe, thời tiết hôm đó thế nào?”  
  
Giọng y bình tĩnh, ánh mắt lại ôn hoà, thậm chí không cần bất kỳ chỉ thị nào, ông chủ đã bất giác nhắm chặt mắt lại, như rơi trong dòng hồi ức dài dằng dặc.  
  
“Thời tiết rất tốt, mặt trời còn chưa lặn mà bên trong chợ rau đã tối mịt.”  
  
“Bác hãy hít một hơi, xung quanh có hơi ồn ào, đám đông đi đi lại lại, bác có thể ngửi thấy mùi gì không?”  
  
Nghe theo lời Lâm Thần, ông chủ hít vào một hơi thật dài, sau đó mới chậm rãi mở miệng: "Có. Có hương bánh trứng, vị thịt tươi, còn cả mùi cá..."  
  
“Bác nghe thấy, âm thanh xung quanh dần dần to lớn hơn, tiếng bước chân càng lúc càng vang, bác đang nỗ lực muốn nghe thật rõ những âm thanh này.”  
  
Lời Lâm Thần càng ngày càng nhẹ nhàng, cùng tiếng mưa rơi, tựa như một tiếng sáo du dương.  
  
Chủ cửa hàng kim khí im lặng một hồi, mới mở miệng lần nữa: "Tiếng khóc, tôi nghe thấy được tiếng khóc. Trên đường rất loạn, đâu đâu cũng có tiếng khóc tiếng la, người đàn bà kia đang kêu cứu, cứu với, cứu với... Thế nhưng tôi không dám di chuyển, tôi sợ đến mức không dám động đậy!”  
  
“Cảm giác đó như thế nào?"  
  
"Tôi thấy rất sợ, không phải sợ cái gã chém người kia, trong tay tôi có dao, hắn dám chém tôi tôi cũng dám chém lại. Thế nhưng sau đó, lúc ông già ở cửa hàng đối diện ngã xuống, tôi thấy ổng nằm đó không nhúc nhích, trên người rất tối, mặt còn đang cười, tôi nhớ tới lúc cha tôi chết, thật là đáng sợ…”  
  
Ông chủ vừa nói, các cơ trên mặt cũng căng ra, tay siết chặt nắm đấm. Đột nhiên, một giọng nói ôn hoà, giống như một dòng nước nhỏ, chầm chậm mà mạnh mẽ gột rửa mở ra trái tim đang đóng chặt của ông.  
  
“Bác chợt phát hiện trước mắt mình hiện ra một tờ giấy, tờ giấy đó rất dài rất rộng, từ trên trời rơi xuống, từ từ, quấn lấy cả con phố.”  
  
Giọng nói rất nhẹ nhàng chậm rãi, ông chủ nhận ra trong đầu ông xuất hiện một tờ giấy thật. Nó lăn từ đầu phố bên này sang đầu phố bên kia, gói ghém tất cả, để lại cho ông một khoảng trống ngắn ngủi.  
  
Ông khẽ nhíu mày, như thể nhận ra điều gì đó. Giọng nói đang dừng kia lại vang lên.  
  
“Bây giờ, xin bác hãy duỗi tay ra, từ từ vò nhỏ tờ giấy lại. Bên trong nó có rất nhiều thứ, cho nên khi bác vò, nhất định phải thật cẩn thận, thật chậm rãi…”  
  
Theo chỉ dẫn nhẹ nhàng, ông chủ đứng ngây ra đó, hai tay buông thõng hai bên túi quần, nhưng kỳ diệu thay, đầu ngón tay ông lại bắt đầu run rẩy.  
  
Hình Tung Liên xem đến mức ngẩn ngơ.  
  
Ánh mắt hắn khi thì rơi trên gương mặt ôn hoà của Lâm Thần, lúc lại đậu xuống khuôn mặt nhắm nghiền của ông chủ cửa hàng cơ khí.  
  
Lâm Thần mở miệng lần nữa: “Bác hãy cầm quả cầu giấy trong lòng bàn tay.”  
  
Nghe y nói như vậy, ông chủ cũng siết chặt nắm tay.  
  
“Tuyệt vời, giơ tay lên, càng lúc càng cao, đến tận khi cánh tay vượt quá đỉnh đầu bác… Bác thấy tay hơi mỏi một chút, vật trong tay lại trở nên rất nhẹ, rất nhẹ... Sau đó, hãy dùng hết sức bình sinh, ném giấy đi.”  
  
Như ma xui quỷ khiến, ở trong đầu mình, ông chủ thật sự ném cục giấy ra ngoài. Ông thấy mình ngẩng đầu lên, mãi đến tận khi đốm trắng kia biến mất khỏi tầm mắt.  
  
Sau đó, bả vai ông bị vỗ một cái.  
  
Ông đột ngột mở mắt ra.  
  
Ông thấy đứng trước mặt mình là cậu thanh niên kia.  
  
Cậu thanh niên không cao, có hơi gầy, mặc áo sơ mi trắng, quần áo ướt nhẹp dính sát lên người. Gương mặt y bình tĩnh, mà con mắt lại trong vắt như suối nước dưới ánh mặt trời.  
  
Bên tai ông chủ lại vang lên giọng nói quen thuộc.  
  
“Cảm ơn bác rất nhiều.”  
  
Cậu thanh niên dừng một chút, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt ông, nghiêm túc nói: “Còn nữa, mọi chuyện đều đã qua rồi.”  
  
...  
  
Trời vẫn mịt mù như cũ.  
  
Bọn họ chào tạm biệt ông chủ, Hình Tung Liên cầm ô nghiêng người về phía Lâm Thần, thấp giọng nói: “Vừa rồi là gì đấy, thôi miên à?”  
  
Lâm Thần lắc đầu: "Tâm lý học không quỷ dị như anh tưởng tượng đâu, không người nào có thể liếc mắt nhìn anh một cái là thôi miên được anh cả.”  
  
“Vậy đó là gì?”  
  
“Đấy chỉ là một loại phương pháp trị liệu mà nhà trị liệu tâm lý hay dùng thôi, để giúp khách hàng thoát khỏi một số ký ức quá mức đáng sợ.” Lâm Thần nhìn hắn, sau đó yên lặng dời tầm mắt.  
  
Hình Từ Liên không biết nên nói gì hơn, trong lúc thẩm vấn còn tiện đà điều trị luôn tổn thương tâm lý, phục vụ kiểu này hình như cũng quá chu đáo rồi.  
  
“Thế cậu có hỏi ra được gì không?”  
  
“Kỳ thật. Hung thủ giống như đang cố tình tạo ra một bầu không khí nào đó vậy.” Lâm Thần suy tư.  
  
Sự tịch mịch đáng sợ dưới giường nhà xác, ông già đột nhiên ngã xuống trong cửa hàng ven đường, một thanh niên giãy dụa ngã từ vòng treo mà chết, từng bước phơi bày nỗi sợ hãi mà cái chết mang đến cho người ta…  
  
"Gọi Phó Hách tới đi." Như là nhớ ra việc gì mấu chốt, Lâm Thần bỗng dưng lên tiếng.


	8. Chapter 8

Khi Phó Hách chạy đến nơi, thấy Lâm Thần đang ngồi trong ký túc xá uống trà, trên người y chỉ đắp tấm chăn mỏng, tóc còn chưa khô.  
  
Giáo sư Phó bước vào căn phòng lạnh lẽo, nhìn thấy bốn vách tường trắng với chiếc bàn gỗ trơ trọi thì không nhịn được chạy đến bên giường, nói với Lâm Thần: “Sư huynh à, đây không phải là chỗ cậu nên ở đâu.”  
  
Lâm Thần liếc mắt nhìn hắn, không nói gì cả.  
  
“Cậu dọn đến sống cùng anh đi!”  
  
Lần này, người nhìn gã đổi lại thành đội trưởng Hình.  
  
Tuy rằng Phó Hách chả hiểu vì sao Hình Tung Liên lại nhìn mình, nhưng gã rõ ràng cảm nhận được sự thiếu kiên nhẫn trong ánh mắt kia.  
  
Đổi thành câu đơn giản dễ hiểu hơn thì là: Cậu lại tào lao gì đấy?  
  
Phó Hách tưởng Hình Tung Liên trách gã quấy rầy Lâm Thần suy nghĩ, cho nên gã lập tức ngậm mồm, cũng không sợ nền đất lạnh, rất ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống trước mặt Lâm Thần.  
  
Lâm Thần không nói gì, Phó Hách một mình suy nghĩ hồi lâu, mới thử mở miệng thăm dò.  
  
“Có khi không phải là kẻ giết người hàng loạt đâu nhỉ?”  
  
Lâm Thần gật đầu: “Không có bằng chứng cho thấy những người này chết vì bị mưu sát.”  
  
Y dùng từ cẩn thận, Hình Tung Liên đang ngồi một bên bỗng nhiên lên tiếng: “Sáng sớm hôm nay, khoa giám định đã đưa ra báo cáo, vòng treo trong công viên là bị cố ý làm hỏng.”  
  
Phó Hách dùng ánh mắt “Sao anh không nói sớ đáp lễ Hình Tung Liên, đội trưởng Hình thì lại rất vô tội, “Tôi làm gì có thời gian nói.”

“Án giết người và không phải giết người trộn lẫn với nhau, chuyện này còn phức tạp hơn so với những vụ giết người hàng loạt đơn giản đấy, anh hiểu không?” Giáo sư Phó cả giận nói, "Kiểm tra xem có phát hiện cát trắng ở bãi cát gần công viên không, nếu có, vậy có thể tập hợp các vụ án lại, kết hợp điều tra.”  
  
“Kỳ thực không cần thiết.” Lâm Thần bỗng nhiên mở miệng, cắt ngang cuộc tranh luận giữa hai người.  
  
“Cái gì không cần thiết cơ?”  
  
“Không nhất thiết phải làm mọi việc phức tạp lên như vậy, tìm ra trọng điểm trong khái quát là được rồi.”  
  
“Ý cậu là cát á?”  
  
Lâm Thần gật gật đầu: “Đây là manh mối duy nhất có thể liên kết tất cả các vụ án lại, không phải sao? Chúng ta cứ tạm thời cho rằng có mối liên hệ vậy đi. Vậy thì, phát sinh một vấn đề…” Lâm Thần cúi đầu, hỏi, “Tại sao lại là cát?”  
  
Lâm Thần hỏi, tại sao lại là cát.  
  
Phó Hách nghĩ, con mẹ nó chứ, tôi mà biết thì lại chả phá án từ đời tám hoánh nào rồi?  
  
Nhưng đang ở trước mặt Lâm Thần, đương nhiên gã không thể văng tục, cho nên chỉ có thể tìm câu trả lời nghe khả dĩ nhất: “Cát là vật mang ý nghĩa đặc biệt phải không?”  
  
“Ừm.” Lâm Thần gật đầu, cổ vũ gã nói tiếp.  
  
“Trong Phật giáo, có những từ như ‘Hằng hà sa’, hay ‘Nhất sa nhất thế giới, nhất diệp nhất bồ đề’, nhưng cậu từng nói, loại cát tội phạm sử dụng rất đặc biệt, là cát trong trò chơi Khay cát, cho nên..."  
  
“Cho nên chúng ta rất khó phân tích ra, những hạt cát này rốt cuộc tượng trưng cho thứ gì?” Lâm Thần như là nhìn thấu suy nghĩ của Phó Hách, tiếp lời gã.  
  
“Vậy thì, chỉ nói về trò chơi Khay cát thôi nhé, trước đây giáo viên không phải từng giới thiệu qua cho chúng ta sao? Liệu pháp Khay cát chính là tự do bày nhân vật trên cát, dùng để phản ánh trạng thái tâm lý trong tiềm thức… Chẳng lẽ, hung thủ đang chơi trò chơi sao?” Phó Hách hỏi.  
  
Lâm Thần nhìn về phía Phó Hách, trong mắt là một tia tán thưởng. Y đứng dậy khỏi giường, đẩy một cánh cửa đang đóng chặt trong phòng.  
  
Cùng với cánh cửa gỗ mở ra từ từ, một bàn cát khổng lồ màu xanh da trời chậm rãi lộ ra toàn cảnh.  
  
Biển cát mênh mông, phảng phất như đã mở ra một thế giới mới, những đụn cát nhẵn mịn, trắng phau, cao thấp đủ cả, làm người ta thấy mênh mông vô ngần.  
  
Trên kệ gỗ bên cạnh là nguyên một mặt tường bày đồ chơi mô hình.  
  
Ở đó có đủ loại người tí hon, đồ dùng sinh hoạt thu nhỏ, mô hình xe sáng loáng, thậm chí còn có cả một số mô hình kiến trúc...  
  
Phó Hách với Hình Tung Liên đứng ở bên cạnh, trong phút chốc cảm thấy bản thân như thu bé lại.  
  
“Anh còn nhớ đống cát mà hung thủ để bên cạnh xác chết không?” Lâm Thần hỏi.  
  
Hình Từ Liên chen qua Phó Hách bước vào trước, vậy nên rất tự nhiên bị Lâm Thần hỏi đến.  
  
“Đương nhiên là nhớ.”  
  
“Chúng ta luôn suy đoán xem hung thủ xuất phát từ mục đích gì mà để lại đống cát ấy, nhưng trên thực tế, nghĩ ngược lại, chúng ta cũng có thể suy ra trạng thái tinh thần của hắn từ những hành vi ấy.”

Lâm Thần lấy một mô hình người xuống từ giá gỗ, bỏ vào bên trong bàn cát: “Nếu vậy, hãy tưởng tượng rằng hắn đang biến toàn bộ thành phố thành Trò chơi Khay cát của bản thân, sau đó trong lúc lơ đãng bày ra đồ chơi của mình. Như vậy, từ lý luận điều trị của liệu pháp Khay cát, chúng ta cũng có thể suy ngược ra trạng thái tâm lý của hắn.”  
  
“Vậy nên, hắn làm càng nhiều, thì lại càng từng bước lộ mình ra?”  
  
Lâm Thần không trả lời, ngược lại dùng tay đẩy cát trắng ra khỏi bàn cát.  
  
Vì vậy từ trong biển cát mênh mông, lộ ra một cái hố xanh khổng lồ: “Đầu tiên, khoảng cách gây án, bất kể là không gian hay thời gian đều cách nhau rất xa, đồng thời không hề có quy luật. Hắn đã cho ta một thông tin, đó là 'Khoảng trống'."  
  
Y vừa nói, vừa ngẫu nhiên tách xa hai mô hình người trên bàn cát ra, “Thứ hai, nếu như là hành vi không có trật tự, vậy hắn chắc hẳn vừa mất đi nguồn hỗ trợ nên trong lòng mới hỗn loạn.”   
Lâm Thần cũng không buồn quan tâm đến vẻ mặt của hai người phía sau, y vốc lên một nắm cát, cát mịn lả tả rơi xuống, dăm hạt bay trên mấy món đồ chơi: “Cuối cùng…” Lâm Thần chậm rãi khải khẩu: “Là cái chết.”  
  
“Cái chết gì cơ?” Hình Tung Liên với Phó Hách đồng thanh hỏi.  
  
Lâm Thần không trả lời câu hỏi này ngay, chỉ ngắm nhìn bàn cát mênh mông trước mắt, nói: “Cái chết là một khái niệm vừa rộng lại vừa hẹp, nhưng không nghi ngờ gì nữa, dù là ở dưới giường bệnh, trên con phố lớn hay thậm chí là bên trong công viên nhỏ, tất cả đều có bầu không khí chết chóc. Đó là bầu không khí do hung thủ nỗ lực tạo ra, hắn muốn khiến mọi người sợ hãi và run rẩy trước cái chết, đồng thời nỗi sợ chết này càng ngày càng được khuếch đại... Chính vì vậy, có thể đoán được rằng…”  
  
“Đoán gì?”  
  
“Nếu để tôi phân tích bàn cát của hắn, ta sẽ đoán rằng, trong tiềm thức hắn hẳn là sợ cái chết cực độ, có lẽ là do người thân qua đời, hoặc đã từng kinh qua một vụ thảm sát. Nói tóm lại, cái chết khiến hắn thống khổ đến cực đoan…” Lâm Thần nói xong, nhẹ nhàng nheo mắt lại.  
  
...  
  
Thật thần kỳ, thật quái lạ, thật quỷ dị...  
  
Đây là những cảm giác của Hình Tung Liên sau khi nghe hết từ đầu đến cuối, Lâm Thần chỉ nghịch cát mấy lần đã đưa ra một loạt suy đoán. Từ góc độ lý trí mà nói, mọi lời của Lâm Thần đều quá mức ảo diệu, thậm chí còn không có tác dụng thúc đẩy tiến độ vụ án tẹo nào.  
  
Nhưng nếu không nhìn từ góc độ lý trí, hắn thấy dường như lời nào của Lâm Thần nghe cũng hợp lý cả.  
  
Vấn đề mấu chốt là, thế mà hắn tin thật.  
  
Đã lại đến chiều tà, cách vụ án ở chợ rau chưa đầy 48 giờ.  
  
Bởi vì một đêm không ngủ, lại còn tiêu hao quá nhiều tế bào não, Lâm Thần nom mệt mỏi cực kỳ, thay xong quần áo khô là y nằm xuống giường ngủ thẳng cẳng.  
  
Giáo sư Phó còn muốn nấn ná thêm, lại bị Hình Tung Liên kéo về cùng.  
  
Thật ra thì Hình Tung Liên cũng chả muốn đi tí nào.

Thế nhưng hắn đã từ chối liên hoàn call đòi mạng của Cục trưởng cả một buổi chiều, đã gần tới lúc tan làm, nếu còn không quay về thì hắn cũng khỏi cần đến Cục cảnh sát thêm lần nào nữa.  
  
Cục trưởng già vẫn đang ngồi uống trà trong văn phòng như cũ.  
  
Thấy cấp dưới phong trần mệt mỏi chạy về, ông trước tiên ra hiệu cho hắn đóng chặt cửa lại, sau đó mới mời đối phương ngồi xuống.  
  
Hình Tung Liên vừa trở về, cũng không kịp hỏi han tình hình tử cấp dưới, không thể làm gì khác hơn ngoài nhìn chằm chằm mặt lãnh đạo, nỗ lực moi ra manh mối từ khuôn mặt nhăn nheo cùng đỉnh đầu bóng loáng kia.  
  
“Nghe nói cậu đưa Lâm Thần tới bệnh viện?” Cục trưởng nhấp ngụm trà, hỏi.  
  
“Vâng, đi rồi ạ.” Hình Tung Liên thản nhiên trả lời.  
  
Giám đốc liếc nhìn thuộc hạ đang bệ vệ ngồi trên sô pha, hoàn toàn không chút ăn năn hối cải, quả thật giận không chỗ phát tiết.  
  
“Sáng sớm nay tôi đã nói gì với cậu!”  
  
“Chú nói không cho cậu ta tham gia điều tra vụ án.”  
  
“Thế tại sao cậu không nghe lời?”  
  
“Bởi vì lý do của chú cháu nghe không phục, chỉ vì sợ người khác báo cáo ư?" Hình Tung Liên khịt mũi, lấy bao thuốc từ trong túi quần ra, nhưng vì mưa rào mà đầu lọc thuốc đã ướt sũng, hắn bắt đầu hơi bực mình: “Loại báo cáo này ngày nào cháu cũng nhận được một rổ. Bởi vì có người không cho Lâm Thần tham gia điều tra nên chúng ta cứ thế mà nghe lời? Đây là thế lực hắc ám phương nào đấy?”

“Thế lực hắc ám cái con khỉ!”  
  
“Vậy chú nói cho cháu nghe là vị lãnh đạo nào đến ‘chào hỏi’ đi? Cháu cũng viết thư tố cáo vạch trần lão ấy?”  
  
“Sự trong sạch của đội ngũ chúng ta mà cậu còn nghi ngờ à?”  
  
“Thế cuối cùng là ai? Đóng vai gì thế? Tổng tài bá đạo lạnh lùng nào à?” Hình Tung Liên xoa gương mặt đầy râu, cười hỏi.

Cục trưởng dường như không chịu nổi hắn nữa, đột ngột đập bàn: “Cậu có biết đấy là ai không? Cậu chả biết cái gì cả!”  
  
Nhất thời, Hình Tung Liên bị quát đến không biết cãi lại kiểu gì.  
  
Đúng vậy, hắn và Lâm Thần mới quen nhau được cùng lắm là hơn một ngày, Lâm Thần lại trầm lặng ít nói, lời bọn họ nói với nhau cộng lại còn chưa được trăm câu.  
  
Ngay đến cả Phó Hách còn hiểu Lâm Thần rõ hơn hắn, đứng dưới bất cứ góc độ nào mà nói, hắn với Lâm Thần cùng lắm cũng chỉ là nửa cái người dưng.  
  
Nghĩ tới đây, Hình Tung Liên rất nghiêm túc nhìn lãnh đạo của mình, hỏi: “Vậy chuyện cũ của cậu ta, chú có thể nói cháu biết không?”  
  
Cục trưởng đứng hình.  
  
Thấy ánh mắt chân thành lại chất chứa đầy sự mong đợi, thậm chí còn mang một tia buồn bã của cấp dưới, ông đành nâng chén trà lên hớp một ngụm lớn, mới gác lại được ý muốn kể chuyện xưa.  
  
“Chẳng phải cậu thân với Lâm Thần lắm à?” Cục trưởng cười cười, “Tự đi mà hỏi cậu ta.”  
  
Khi ta đang cực kỳ biết chuyện gì đó, nhưng lại bị người khác giấu kín như bưng, cảm giác đúng là lộn tiết cực kỳ.  
  
Hình Tung Liên vò vò tóc, tức giận đứng lên định bụng rời đi.

Vừa đưa tay nắm lấy tay nắm cửa, hắn bỗng nghe thấy giọng nói của Cục trưởng truyền đến từ sau lưng: “Đã bao giờ nghe đến tập đoàn tài chính nhà họ Trần chưa?”  
  
“Làm bất động sản đúng không, hình như giàu phết?”  
  
“Không phải ‘giàu phết’, mà là cực kỳ giàu.”  
  
“Giàu thì ngầu lắm à, nhà cháu cũng đầy tiền.” Vị cảnh sát hình sự đầu bù tóc rối lơ nói đầy lơ đễnh.


	9. Chapter 9

Lâm Thần bị tiếng gõ cửa sổ làm tỉnh giấc.

Đứng bên ngoài là bác lao công mặc áo poncho màu vàng, y đứng dậy mở cửa sổ, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng bác gái rạng rỡ hớn hở nói: “Tiểu Lâm à, cháu có chìa khoá phòng dụng cụ của Yến Thanh không?”

Lâm Thần lắc đầu, chợt hỏi lại như nhớ tới điều gì: “Không phải hôm nay cả trường nghỉ học hả bác?”

“Trường nghỉ học chứ bọn bác có được nghỉ làm đâu.” Bác gái chống chổi, “ Hội lao công tụi bác đúng là khổ mà.”

Y nhạy bén nhận ra sự bất thường ở đây: tại sao bác lao công lại đặc biệt hỏi xin y chìa khóa phòng dụng cụ của Vu Yến Thanh?

Nghĩ vậy, y bèn hỏi: “Ai nhờ bác đến hỏi cháu về chìa khoá của Vu Yến Thanh thế?”

“Ôi dời dào, hai đứa thân với nhau thế còn gì.” Bác gái cười khanh khách, cứ thấy thanh niên khôi ngô tuấn tú là các dì các bác lại muốn trêu chọc mấy câu: “Con bé xin nghỉ việc đấy, bảo là để chìa khoá lại cho cháu, chìa có ở chỗ cháu không? y dà, ai chả biết bình thường con bé cứ rảnh là toàn chạy đến chỗ này mà...”

Trong lúc bác gái vẫn còn đang lải nhải, Lâm Thần bỗng thấy có dự cảm chẳng lành.

Vu Yến Thanh xin nghỉ việc nhưng không trả lại chìa khóa phòng dụng cụ, còn bảo người khác là chìa khóa ở chỗ y?

Nhưng Lâm Thần thật sự chưa từng nhận được cái chìa nào, nếu không có chìa khóa, đương nhiên bên hậu cần sẽ phải phá cửa.

Vậy, đằng sau cánh cửa đó là gì? 

“Chìa khoá có thể ở bên cháu, nhưng cháu phải tìm lại đã, bác sang khu khác dọn trước được không ạ?” Lâm Thần hơi khom người, nói chuyện xong với bác gái thì quay về giường, lấy di động gọi cho Hình Tung Liên. 

  
Khi Hình Tung Liên đến nơi, Lâm Thần đang ở một mình, tựa lên cửa lối vào tầng hầm, dường như đã đứng đây một lúc lâu. 

Thấy theo sau Hình Tung Liên là nhân viên giám định và pháp y, y gật đầu chào, đứng thẳng lên nhường đường.

Trên cầu thang bật một ngọn đèn mờ, nó làm nổi bật lên vẻ buồn phiền, thậm chí có phần xót xa của y.

Hình Tung Liên là cảnh sát hình sự, hắn đương nhiên có thể ngửi thấy mùi tanh hôi bất thường trong không khí. Sắc mặt hắn trầm xuống, đeo găng tay mở cửa tầng hầm, mùi máu tươi nồng nặc toả ra, khiến cho mọi người phải nín thở.

Cảnh sát đã quen với việc xử lý hiện trường, nên nhanh chóng quây rào cảnh cáo theo quy định, đồng thời bật hết đèn, ánh sáng chói loà, không gian tối tăm dưới lòng đất thoáng chốc sáng như ban ngày.

Bàn học bị hư hại, giường đệm cũ nát, còn có cả sách giáo khoa nằm rải rác ngổn ngang, mọi vật dụng trong tầng hầm đều được ánh đèn chiếu rõ, thậm chí đến cả bụi cũng được bao bọc bởi một lớp ánh sáng.

Mà ở phía cuối căn hầm, là một cánh cửa gỗ màu đỏ son được đóng kín.

Một sĩ quan cảnh sát tìm thấy chìa chủ, chạy đến xin chỉ thị của Hình Tung Liên.

Hình Tung Liên liếc nhìn Lâm Thần, cầm chìa khoá bước thẳng đến trước cánh cửa gỗ.

Mở cửa là một việc rất đơn giản, tra chìa vào ổ, vặn nhẹ, một tiếng ‘tách' vang lên, cuối cùng thế là cửa được mở ra. 

Vậy mà giờ đây, Hình Tung Liên lại cảm thấy trên đời hình như trên đời dường như khó có điều gì gian nan, vất vả hơn việc này. 

Mùi máu tràn ra dọc theo khe cửa. 

Tay chống lên cửa, hắn liếc nhìn Lâm Thần, nói: “Tôi thậm chí còn muốn nghi ngờ cậu là hung thủ.”

Đèn pin phát ra ánh sáng mạnh, chiếu rọi cả căn phòng, cảnh tượng bên trong khiến người ta phải phát run hãi.

Chất đống trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp là vô số dụng cụ: cây lau nhà, kéo tỉa hoa và cây cảnh, cuốc, rễ cây đã đứt, đủ thứ vụn vặt xếp chồng chất lung tung, tạo thành một cảnh tượng nồng nặc sự đen tối và bẩn thỉu.

Vu Yến Thanh khoả thân, ngồi xổm ở góc tường, trên người có vô số vết thương nhỏ, máu tươi phun khắp các ngóc ngách trong phòng, tựa như có hàng ngàn những con giun đỏ đang bò khắp nơi, hút cạn mọi hơi ấm của sự sống.

Mà bên cạnh cô ta, là con dao nhỏ thường thấy trong hộp bút của học sinh, chuôi dao màu xanh nhạt, máu dính đầy lưỡi dao.

Cảnh sát dù đã quen với hiện trường các vụ án mạng, nhưng nhiều người vẫn không chịu nổi cảnh tượng đẫm máu như vậy, hiện trường im phăng phắc, nghe được cả tiếng kim rơi.

m thanh đầu tiên vang lên là tiếng nháy của màn trập, theo sau là một loạt đèn flash chớp liên tục, nhân viên giám định ngồi xổm xuống, chụp lại hiện trường từ nhiều góc độ khác nhau.

Sau đó, pháp y bước vào hiện trường, đặt Vu Yến Thanh nằm ngang, bằng thao tác chậm rãi nghiêm trang khó tả.

Không một ai lên tiếng.

Khoảnh khắc Vu Yến Thanh nằm xuống, một nắm cát mịn rơi ra từ kẽ ngón tay cứng đờ của cô.

Trắng ngần phau, tinh tế như hàng ngàn con rệp cây lũ lượt tràn ra ngoài.

Hình Tung Liên túm lấy Lâm Thần, kéo y ra khỏi tầng hầm.

Những ngày bão lớn bao giờ cũng kỳ lạ, mưa xối xả không biết khi nào mới tạnh, trời thì trông như sắp sập đến nơi.

Hình Tung Liên ấn Lâm Thần lên băng ghế, cây long não xanh tốt đằng sau khẽ rung rinh.

Hắn lấy chai nước khoáng từ trong cốp xe, nhét vào tay Lâm Thần, sau đó ngồi xuống bên cạnh.

Là một cảnh sát hình sự, Hình Tung Liên biết rõ rằng ngoại trừ thần thánh, chỉ có hung thủ và người trong cuộc mới có thể đoán trước được sự sống và cái chết, thế nhưng, hắn cũng đoan chắc rằng Lâm Thần không phải hung thủ. Vậy nên, vấn đề là: Lâm Thần rốt cuộc diễn vai gì trong câu chuyện này?

“Tôi không phải hung thủ.” Lâm Thần mở nắp chai, nói vừa nghiêm túc lại vừa bình thản.

Ít ai đối mặt với sự hiềm nghi mà vẫn có thể giải thích một cách thẳng thắn được như vậy.

“Lúc vụ án ở công viên xảy ra, cậu đang trong cục, đương nhiên cậu không phải là hung thủ rồi.” Hình Tung Liên nói.

“Nếu như anh tin tôi, thì tôi cũng không phải hung thủ giết Vu Yến Thanh.” Lâm Thần ngửa đầu uống một ngụm nước.

Đây là lần thứ hai y nói, nếu như anh tin tôi.

Hình Tung Liên nghĩ, tất nhiên tôi vẫn tin cậu.

Tuy có vài lời không thể nói ra, nhưng lại có một số việc nhất định phải hỏi cho rõ ràng. 

“Vì sao?” Hình Tung Liên hỏi.

“Còn nhớ bức thư kia không?”

“Ừm.”

“Cô ta viết, ‘Thân ái của em, cuối cùng em cũng có thể bình tĩnh đối mặt với cái chết rồi’, em… cuối cùng…” Lâm Thần nhìn chằm chằm Hình Tung Liên với ánh mắt lạnh như băng, “Anh nghĩ xem, khi nào thì anh sẽ dùng từ này?”

“Cuối cùng thì tôi cũng được ăn tôm hùm đất, cuối cùng thì tôi cũng được uống bia lạnh…” Hình Tung Liên thành thật trả lời.

“Đây là trạng thái thể hiện một việc đã hoàn thành hoặc sắp được hoàn thành, có cảm giác vô cùng cấp bách gấp gáp.”

Hình Tung Liên gật đầu, bày tỏ hắn đã hiểu ý Lâm Thần.

Nhưng dù cho Vu Yến Thanh đã quyết định chết khi viết bức thư đó, cũng không có nghĩa là cô ta không phải kẻ làm hỏng vòng tập và giết cậu thanh niên kia. 

Không hề có mối liên hệ logic giữa hai kẻ này.

Hình Tung Liên dừng một chút, đột nhiên nghĩ đến một khả năng: “Lẽ nào Vu Yến Thanh bị ép?”

Lâm Thần lắc đầu: “Mọi lời cô ta nói đều ở ngôi thứ nhất, chứng tỏ khi viết thư, cô ta có ý thức tự giác rất mạnh…” Giọng điệu của Lâm Thần dịu dàng một cách hiếm thấy, như đang hoài niệm điều gì, “Trước đó cô ta cũng viết cho tôi một vài mấy bức, nét chữ không quá khác so với bức thư cô ta viết trước khi chết. Nếu như Vu Yến Thanh bị ép, vậy thì tâm trạng của cô ta sẽ dao động, chữ khi viết chắc chắn sẽ run rẩy, lộn xộn, nhưng tôi không nhận thấy điều này trong thư.” 

Hình Tung Liên vò mái tóc rối như tổ quạ: “Rốt cuộc cô ta nghĩ gì vậy, thư cô ta viết đều lạnh lùng thế à?”

“Tôi chỉ mới đọc qua vài bức trong đó, phần còn lại, tôi nghĩ cứ coi là di vật của người đã khuất rồi giao cho cảnh sát đi.”

Lâm Thần có chút thương cảm. 

Khi nhận được những bức thư đó, y chưa từng nghĩ đến việc có ngày bản thân phải giải quyết những chuyện như thế này.

Có lẽ một ngày nào đó, khi y nghỉ việc ở trường, Lâm Thần cũng sẽ không mang những bức thư này theo. Dù vậy, mang tất cả tâm tư của một cô gái giao cho cảnh sát cũng khiến con người ta cảm thấy đau lòng.

Khi y quay trở lại ký túc xá để lấy thư, trước cổng đã có người đợi sẵn.

Là ba người đàn ông mặc vest.

Bọn họ ăn mặc chỉnh tề, gương mặt trang nghiêm, ngay cả đôi giày da cũng được đánh bóng tỉ mẩn.

Hai người trong số họ Lâm Thần đã từng thấy trên bảng thông báo của trường Tiểu học số 3, đó là Hiệu trưởng và Uỷ viên Ban quản trị của trường, nhưng người còn lại thì y đã quen từ lâu lắm rồi.

Rất nhiều lần, Lâm Thần đã bị đánh thức trong đêm bởi tiếng đập cửa tại căn phòng nhỏ trong nhà trọ, mà người đứng ngoài chính là vị này.

“Chào ngài quản gia.” Lâm Thần đứng yên trước cửa phòng ký túc xá của mình, hơi cúi người chào người đàn ông cao gầy đang đứng trước mặt y.

Thời buổi bây giờ, có thể thuê được quản gia chắc chắn là kẻ có tiền.

Mà để có thể mời một ông già tóc bạc đầy đầu, khí chất cao quý như này về làm quản gia, dĩ nhiên phải là một kẻ cực kỳ nhiều tiền.

Bởi vậy, khi quản gia của một gia đình giàu có đứng trước một ngôi trường tồi tàn với toà ký túc xá quá mức đơn sơ, trông ông ta hoàn toàn lạc lõng.

Như thể bị sặc bụi, hay như mọi nhân vật phản diện trong phim khi chuẩn bị cất lời, Trần Bình ho nhẹ một tiếng.

Lão cúi đầu, có phần hạ cố nhìn chàng trai trẻ trước mặt.

Thật ra lão đánh giá rất cao Lâm Thần.

Nói thế nào đây, làm quản gia già của nhà họ Trần, lão biết quá nhiều bí mật, biết rõ việc cậu thanh niên này từng làm, cũng hiểu rõ chủ nhân mình là một kẻ hoang tưởng và cố chấp đến mức nào.

Giống như cỏ dại sinh trưởng qua từng trận cuồng phong, người trẻ tuổi có thể bình tĩnh sống sót dưới vô vàn áp lực, vẫn luôn phi thường như vậy.

Nhưng lão cũng rất chuyên nghiệp, nhà họ Trần trả cho lão mức lương hàng năm không thua bất cứ quản lý xí nghiệp nào, lão sống là để giải quyết những chuyện phiền toái thay cho ông chủ mình,hiển nhiên bao gồm cả việc đi kiếm chuyện với người khác.

Cho nên lão đã lái cả trăm cây số, chạy đến tận Hoành Cảnh, tìm được mấy mối quan hệ của nhà họ Trần ở đây, sau đó lặn lội đến gặp Ban quản trị trường Tiểu học số 3 Hoành Cảnh để đưa ra yêu cầu.

Rất ít có người có thể từ chối yêu cầu của nhà họ Trần, huống chi chỉ là một yêu cầu tầm thường như vậy.

Đuổi việc quản lý ký túc xá của trường.

Thật ra, chuyện vặt vãnh như này không cần đến Hiệu trưởng và Ban quản trị nhà trường phải ra mặt.

Lão thậm chí còn không cần gặp Lâm Thần.

Nhưng vừa khéo, lúc lão định bụng rời đi, có người vội vàng đẩy cửa vào phòng Hiệu trưởng.

Người này nói, trong khuôn viên trường phát hiện xác chết, một quản lý ký túc xá tên Lâm Thần đã báo cảnh sát.

“Lâm Thần phải không? Cậu đã bị sa thải.” Hiệu trưởng ngẩng cao đầu, nói.

“Vì sao?” Lâm Thần nhìn lão quản gia cao quý và tên hiệu trưởng kiêu căng.

“Xem cậu đã đã bôi ký túc xá thành cái bộ dáng xấu xa bẩn thỉu nào đi, xác chết giấu trong ký túc, không phải đây là trách nhiệm của cậu sao? Lại còn đưa cả cảnh sát tới đây này!” Giọng ông ta rất lớn, lúc gào lên cảm tưởng như cả tòa nhà đều có thể nghe thấy.

“Ồ, được.”

Dư âm của tiếng thét vẫn còn ong ong, một giọng nói nhạt thếch như nước lã vang lên ngay sau đó.

Hiệu trưởng hơi kinh ngạc, ông ta không ngờ cậu quản ký trẻ này lại thẳng thừng đồng ý như vậy, quá sức hời hợt, cũng chẳng hề kiêng nể ai.

Ngay khi ông ta định bụng đáp lại, một giọng nói còn hời hợt hơn nữa vang lên đằng sau.

“Hiệu trưởng à, cho hỏi, ngài có gì không hài lòng với công tác của cảnh sát chúng tôi sao?”


	10. Chapter 10

Hình Tung Liên đầu bù tóc rối, râu ria xồm xoàm, hôm nay hắn lại còn mặc thường phục ra ngoài nên trên người vẫn là chiếc áo phông trắng lấm lem bùn đất, phối kèm cái quần đi biển và đôi dép xỏ ngón chả hiểu bới đâu ra, nhìn trông nghèo mạt rệp.

Bởi vậy, dẫu cho đã xuất trình thẻ công vụ, trong mắt hiệu trưởng trường tiểu học số 3 thành phố, hắn cũng chỉ là một cảnh sát quèn mà thôi.

Mà quả thật, hắn cũng chỉ là một tên cảnh sát quèn.

“Đồng chí cảnh sát này, chuyện nội bộ trường chúng tôi hình như không ó liên quan gì đến cậu, đúng không?” Hiệu trưởng hóp bụng, nhìn vị cảnh sát từ xa đi tới.

“Tất nhiên.”

Hình Tung Liên đi rất chậm, khi đến bên người Lâm Thần, hắn mới lấy ra một điếu thuốc nhét vào miệng.

“Vậy sao đồng chí lại không ở hiện trường tra án?”

Tuy Hình Tung Liên bày ra vẻ mặt “Ông đây thích đi đâu thì đi liên quan gì đến ông", nhưng hắn vẫn rất nghiêm túc đáp lời: “Tôi đến thu thập chứng cứ.” Nói xong, hắn như cố nén khó chịu, cất thuốc về bao.

“Thế ý cậu là gì?”

“Chỉ là, tôi vừa nghe thấy hiệu trưởng có vẻ không hài lòng với cách điều tra án của cảnh sát chúng tôi, nên đến đây hỏi một chút thôi.”

Hình Tung Liên đứng sát bên cạnh Lâm Thần, vóc dáng hắn lại cao to, trông như anh trai lớn muốn trút giận thay cho em trai nhỏ vậy.

“Xin lỗi đồng chí cảnh sát, ban nãy tôi còn tưởng rằng, cậu muốn xen vào việc nhân sự của trường chúng tôi.” Ông ta nói với giọng kỳ lạ, chỉ vào Lâm Thần, còn nói: “Anh bạn quản lý ký túc xá này là nhân viên tạm thời, nhưng tiền trợ cấp thôi việc tôi vẫn sẽ trả đủ, vậy nên không cần đồng chí phải nhọc lòng.”

Hình Tung Liên không nói gì, bởi hắn đang nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một vấn đề.

Là một cảnh sát, hắn có rất nhiều cách có thể gây khó dễ cho nhà trường, thoải mái giữ việc cho Lâm Thần.

Thật ra, trước lúc tới đây, hắn cũng đã nghĩ đến rất nhiều biện pháp để ra mặt giúp Lâm Thần, nhưng chỉ khi y thật sự gặp phải phiền phức, hắn mới chợt nhận ra, mình là cảnh sát.

Cũng bởi vì là cảnh sát, cho nên mọi biện pháp đã nghĩ khi trước, hắn không tài nào áp dụng.

Thực tế này đúng là làm cho người ta rất bực mình.

Hình Tung Liên suy nghĩ hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn khó chịu liếc sang phải, nói với Lâm Thần: “Đúng là tôi không thể nhúng tay vào việc này được.”

Dường như Lâm Thần hiểu rất rõ tâm trạng của Hình Tung Liên, gật đầu, như để an ủi: “Tôi hiểu.”

“Vậy giờ chúng ta đi thu dọn đồ đạc?”

“Ừm.”

Cuộc nói chuyện vô cùng đơn giản, đơn giản đến mức làm ba người mặc vest đứng ở cửa lúng túng vô cùng.

Sau đó, Hình Tung Liên làm một càng làm cho ba người bọn họ cảm thấy ngượng nghịu hơn.

Hắn phẩy phẩy tay, nói với bọn họ: “Vậy phiền các ngài tránh đường được không?”

Trần Bình không hề nhúc nhích, ông ta vẫn một mực quan sát Hình Tung Liên.

Theo người của ông ta báo tin, bên cạnh Lâm Thần thật sự có cảnh sát, là đội trưởng của Đội điều tra hình sự thành phố Hoành Cảnh.

Lâm Thần kết bạn rất kén chọn, vì vậy Trần Bình quan sát Hình Tung Liên rất nghiêm túc: từ đống quần áo nhếch nhác của hắn đến khuôn mặt râu ria xồm xoàm. Điểm duy nhất thu hút sự chú ý của ông ta là đôi mắt kia.

Rất đẹp, rất ranh mãnh, cũng rất thông minh. Quan trọng là chúng vô cùng sạch sẽ.

Làm thế nào để miêu tả kiểu sạch sẽ này đây.

Ví dụ như ánh mắt của Lâm Thần cũng rất sạch sẽ, giống như tuyết trên vách đá hay tuyết do nước hóa thành, trong và lạnh, thậm chí có lúc còn khiến người ta không dám nhìn thẳng vào y. Còn ánh mắt của tên cảnh sát này lại mênh mông sâu thẳm, cũng bởi vì lý do này mà ngoài sạch sẽ, cần phải thêm vào ba từ: nhìn không thấu.

Dù không thể nhìn thấu, nhưng với tư cách là quản gia của một gia đình xa hoa bậc nhất, Trần Bình nhận ra một sự thật.

Con người dù có cứng rắn đến mấy, cũng sẽ bị nghiền nát trước sức mạnh của đồng tiền. 

Thế là ông ta lấy ra một cái kẹp danh thiếp, chiếc hộp kim loại bắt mắt mở ra rồi đóng lại. Lão quản gia rút một tấm danh thiếp ra, gọi một tiếng: “Đội trưởng Hình.”

Lúc này Hình Tung Liên đang dẫn Lâm Thần chui vào phòng, nghe thấy sau lưng có người gọi mình, hắn không quay đầu nhìn mà lại hỏi Lâm Thần: “Tôi không trả lời thì có phải là không ổn cho lắm không?”

“Có vẻ đúng là không được tốt cho lắm.”

“Đống quy tắc ứng xử chết tiệt.” Hình Tung Liên lẩm bẩm ngoảnh đầu lại, trên mặt cố nặn ra một nụ cười, hỏi: “Tôi có thể giúp gì cho ông không?”

“Lão già tôi đây là quản gia của nhà họ Trần, nghe danh đội trưởng Hình đã lâu, nay có một vài chuyện muốn thảo luận với cậu. Đây là danh thiếp của tôi.”

Trần Bình chìa ra một tấm thiệp in nổi màu vàng sậm trong không trung.

Phía bên kia chậm chạp không nhận.

Hình Tung Liên gãi râu, lại hỏi Lâm Thần: “Ông ta đang hối lộ tôi à?”

“Anh nói lớn tiếng quá rồi.”

“Đương nhiên phải to tiếng một chút, nhỡ đâu người khác hiểu lầm tôi thì sao?” Hình Tung Liên phiền não nói: “Cán bộ công chức cấp cơ sở như chúng tôi sợ nhất là loại rắc rối này cậu hiểu không?”

Hình Tung Liên bày ra điệu bộ tôi-là-quan-thanh-liêm.

Lâm Thần tiếp tục gật đầu tỏ vẻ mình đã hiểu. Y bước tới cửa, cúi đầu chào ba người đang đứng ở ngoài, sau đó không ai nghĩ tới việc y sẽ thản nhiên đóng cửa lại.

“Rắc rối đã được giải quyết.” Y nói với Hình Tung Liên.

Hình Tung Liên sững sờ trong giây lát.

Một lúc sau, trong phòng vang lên tiếng cười, để lại ba người bên ngoài cửa lúng túng nhìn nhau.

*****

Đây là lần thứ hai Hình Tung Liên đến ký túc xá của Lâm Thần, tất nhiên cũng có thể là lần cuối cùng.

Hắn bò đến bên mép giường, lôi ra một cái thùng giấy lớn dưới ván gỗ thô sơ theo chỉ dẫn của Lâm Thần.

“Cậu có thể đến ở nhà tôi, nhà tôi rộng lắm.” Hình Tung Liên nhẹ nhàng phủi đi lớp bụi mỏng trên thùng, giả vờ ung dung liếc nhìn Lâm Thần.

“Anh không tới để lấy thư. Đã xảy ra chuyện gì à?”

Hình Tung Liên thở dài, có một người bạn thấu hiểu lòng người đúng là phiền phức.

“Hai việc.”

“Ừ?”

“Thứ nhất, Vu Yến Thanh chết do tự sát. Thứ hai, chúng tôi vừa mới tìm thấy một ít thuốc tiêm trong phòng dụng cụ.”

“Thuốc tiêm gì?”

“Amphetamine.”

“Thuốc kích thích?” Lâm Thần rất hiếm khi cau mày: “Một liều lượng lớn chất kích thích quả thực có thể gây rối loạn tâm thần. Trước đó chủ tiệm hoa quả nổi điên chém người chắc hẳn cũng do dùng cùng một loại thuốc. Điều này có thể hiểu được, nhưng thật sự rất kỳ quái...”

“Khi cậu cần manh mối nào thì manh mối đó ngay lập tức hiện ra trước mắt, đương nhiên rất kỳ lạ.” Hình Tung Liên ngồi bệt xuống sàn, nói bâng quơ.

Nói chuyện cùng với người thông minh đúng là thỉnh thoảng sẽ có cảm giác tâm linh tương thông.

Lâm Thần cũng ngồi xuống bên cạnh không nói gì, mở thùng giấy trước mặt ra. 

Hình Tung Liên từng nghĩ đến việc hắn sẽ được thấy rất nhiều thư trong thùng, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ thấy nhiều thư đến vậy.

Chúng tràn đầy cả thùng giấy, thậm chí còn có mấy bức rơi ra ngoài khi nắp hộp vừa được nhấc. 

Hình Tung Liên nhìn thấy mà không nói nên lời.

Lâm Thần cũng không để ý đến hắn mà nhanh chóng phân loại và kiểm tra số thư trong hộp. Y chọn ra một vài bức rồi bày ra mặt đất, một số khác thì cất lại vào trong thùng, cuối cùng lại đóng kín thùng giấy. Trên sàn nhà bây giờ có hơn chục bức thư được xếp ngay ngắn.

Động tác của y từ đầu đến cuối có một sự lưu loát khó mà diễn tả được. 

“Thế còn mấy bức trong thùng?” Hình Tung Liên bĩu môi hỏi dò.

“Cũng là thư do người khác gửi.” Lâm Thần

“Cậu chưa từng đọc qua à?”

“Chưa.”

“Ai mà viết nhiều thư cho cậu vậy?” Hình Tung Liên hỏi mà luôn cảm giác giọng mình nghe hơi giống hóng chuyện quá đà.

“Chúng ta thân nhau lắm à?”

“Hình như cũng không thân lắm.” Hình Tung Liên hơi tủi thân nói.

“Thế thì tại sao tôi phải nói cho anh biết?”

Hình Tung Liên thật sự không biết trả lời lại như thế nào. Nhớ tới thái độ lấy lòng của giáo sư Phó khi mới gặp Lâm Thần, hắn đành phải bắt chước theo, chống cằm lên thùng giấy, giương mắt nhìn Lâm Thần.

Quả nhiên Lâm Thần lại nhìn sang chỗ khác, tiếp tục bổ sung: “Giống như với anh, tôi cũng đâu có thân thiết với những người gửi thư nên vì sao lại phải đọc chứ.”

“Hình như cũng đúng.” Hình Tung Liên nói.

Trong phòng hơi yên tĩnh, bên ngoài cũng không còn tiếng mưa rơi.

Lâm Thần mở một bức thư ra đọc một cách cẩn thận. Tương tự như vậy, Hình Tung Liên cũng đang ngồi đọc thư.

So với Lâm Thần thì tốc độ đọc của hắn cực kỳ nhanh, chẳng bao lâu đã đọc hết đống thư. Hắn sờ da gà nổi khắp người, chỉ cảm thấy lạnh hết cả sống lưng.

“Đáng sợ thật.” Hình Tung Liên đẩy mấy bức thư cho Lâm Thần: “Đống này toàn nói về sự đau khổ khi chết của con người.” Sau đó, hắn cầm một lá thư khác lên lắc lắc: “Câu này ai nói vậy: ‘Cho tôi mười đứa trẻ, tôi có thể biến chúng thành bất kỳ ai mà anh muốn’?”

Lâm Thần đặt lá thư xuống, nhìn Hình Tung Liên: “Đó là quan điểm của Watson, người sáng lập ra trường phái tâm lý học hành vi trong tâm lý học.”

“Nói như vậy thì Vu Yến Thanh còn học cả tâm lý học sao?” Hình Tung Liên sờ sờ chỏm râu trên cằm, hỏi: “Vậy cô ta bỏ cát bên cạnh thi thể là vì trong phòng cậu có khay cát, cô ta đặc biệt nghiên cứu trò chơi khay cát sao?”

Lâm Thần rũ mi mắt: “Nếu như cô ta coi mọi việc là một trò chơi khay cát khổng lồ, vậy thì rõ ràng là cô ta đang phơi bày cái chết và buộc chúng ta phải đối mặt với chúng. Đồng thời, những hành vi này cũng phản ánh…”

“Phản ánh điều gì?”

“Trong tiềm thức của mình, cô ta rất sợ cái chết.” Lâm Thần nói rõ ràng từng từ từng chữ.

Hình Tung Liên chợt ngẩng đầu, bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới một điểm mấu chốt: “Nhưng vấn đề là…!”

“Nếu cô ta đã sợ chết, tại sao lại dám tự sát?” Lâm Thần nói nhàn nhạt.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Chẳng biết là ai từng nói rằng, điều hợp lý nhất cũng là điều bất hợp lý nhất.

Nhìn qua, Vu Yến Thanh xuất hiện ở hiện trường cả ba vụ án, đồng thời để lại những bức thư có thể gọi là thư tuyệt mệnh, sau đó tự kết liễu bản thân mình. Không những thế, trong căn phòng cô ta tự sát còn phát hiện chứng cứ gián tiếp chứng minh cô ta là kẻ gây ra vụ thương tích trên phố cổ. 

Đây là vòng tròn hợp lý nhất.

Bởi vì hoàn hảo, cho nên mới không hợp lý.

"Mà vấn đề là, cậu không có bằng chứng chứng minh việc Vu Yến Thanh không dám tự tử là do sợ chết, tại vì cô ta ngỏm rồi." Hình Tung Liên nói.

"Đúng là tôi không có bằng chứng thật, mà thậm chí còn tin chắc rằng cô ta chết do tự sát." Lâm Thần gập lại tờ giấy viết thư trên tay: "Chỉ là tôi rất muốn biết, làm sao cô ta có thể vượt qua bản năng, dùng dao tự cắt cổ mình." Lâm Thần yên lặng trong chốc lát, như đang tìm một câu nói phù hợp, "Con người đều khiếp sợ cái chết, bất kể là về mặt tâm lý hay sinh lý, loài người đều có cơ chế tự bảo vệ bản thân cực kỳ phức tạp. Vì vậy, đột phá nhân tính hay phá bỏ trở ngại xưa nay chưa bao giờ dễ dàng, trừ khi có một động lực mạnh mẽ hỗ trợ từ phía sau."

"Muốn chết cũng không dễ nhỉ?" Hình Tung Liên buồn bực, "Nhưng nghe cậu nói như vậy, tôi bỗng nhiên tôi nhớ ra... Vừa nãy pháp y nói, vết thương trên người Vu Yến Thanh có vấn đề.”

"Sao cơ?"

"Thương tích trên người cô ta nông sâu không đều, mới cũ không giống nhau, cô ta hẳn phải đã có hành vi tự hại (self-harm) từ rất sớm, đầu tiên gây nên vết thương nhỏ ở những chỗ không mấy nguy hiểm, sau đó, các vết thương từ từ lan rộng sang cổ tay, ngực và gần cổ..." Hình Tung Liên dừng một chút, "Cuối cùng, cô ta dùng dao cứa vào cổ mình, nhưng không chết ngay lúc đó, cô ta còn giãy giụa, nên con dao cắm vào tim.”

Hình Tung Liên nói xong, len lén nhìn Lâm Thần.

Lâm Thần chỉ cúi đầu, không rõ biểu cảm trên mặt.

Căn phòng chìm vào im lặng, trời lại sắp tối, cuối cùng vẫn là Hình Tung Liên không kìm được, mở miệng lần nữa.

"Điều này nghĩa là gì?" Hắn hỏi.

Lâm Thần bắt đầu thu dọn giấy viết thư trên mặt đất, nhét lại toàn bộ vào phong bì: "Điều này nghĩa là, cô ta quyết định sẽ chết, thái độ nghiêm túc, ý chí kiên quyết, rất là hiếm thấy.”

Lâm Thần trả lời thẳng thắn dễ hiểu, bất cứ ai thấy cảnh này cũng sẽ đưa ra kết luận như vậy.

Rất nhiều người tự sát là bởi vì sống quá đau khổ, không có tình yêu, còn Vu Yến Thanh thì dường như chỉ đơn giản là say mê cảm giác của cái chết mà thôi.

Nếu như cô ta chỉ vì say mê cảm giác này mà nằm dưới xác chết, mà đi giết người, xem ra cũng có thể hiểu được.

Nhưng mọi vấn đề, cuối cùng vẫn trở về với hai chữ kia.

Tại sao?

Hình Tung Liên xoa mặt, hắn thật sự nghĩ không ra câu hỏi này.

"Anh nói xem, vào thời khắc lìa đời, rốt cuộc con người có cảm giác gì?"

Lâm Thần hít một hơi thật sâu, hỏi hắn.

"Thử một lần không phải là biết ngay à?"

Thấy gương mặt bối rối của Lâm Thần, Hình Tung Liên cười cười nhìn y.

Từ xưa đến nay, chúng ta vẫn luôn xem việc nhắc cái chết là điều cấm kỵ.  
(讳莫如深 có thể lên baidu check lại nha =))))

Nó quá nguy hiểm và đáng sợ, nó tượng trưng cho cái kết của đời người, nhưng đôi khi nó cũng tản ra màu sắc mê hồn, dụ dỗ người khác tới gần.

Lâm Thần đi theo Hình Tung Liên, đứng bên lề đường mới lên đèn rực rỡ. 

Lúc này gió không lớn, mưa cũng rất nhỏ, đèn đường cũng bởi vậy toả ra vầng ánh sáng mờ ảo.

Đang giờ cao điểm, ngã tư đường ngựa xe như nước, xe cộ cuốn theo nước mưa lao vun vút, tiếng người, tiếng còi xe, tiếng động cơ, vô số âm thanh xen lẫn với nhau, làm người ta nhức cả da đầu.

"Chuẩn bị sẵn sàng chưa?" Hình Tung Liên hỏi y.

Lâm Thần còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại đã bị tóm lấy, nhanh chóng lao vào dòng xe cộ.

Góc áo y xẹt qua đèn pha, lùi về phía sau lại đụng phải đuôi xe, Hình Tung Liên còn khăng khăng dùng sức, khiến người ta không tài nào thoát ra nổi, Lâm Thần chỉ có thể để mình bị kéo xềnh xệch về phía trước một cách vô thức.

Bả vai bắt đầu đau nhói nhưng y không thể dừng lại, mỗi một bước như thể nghênh đón Tử thần, giây trước vừa băng qua luồng xe này, giây sau đã có một luồng xe khác lao tới. Tiếng kêu đinh tai nhức óc đủ để xé thủng màng nhĩ. Tiếng gió thấu tai, trên không như có những bàn tay to lớn, đẩy bọn họ xuống đáy vực sâu.

Thả mình nhảy qua dải phân cách, y xém nữa ngã cắm mặt vào hàng thông nhỏ ven đường.

Hình Tung Liên đứng trên làn đường dành cho xe đạp thở hổn hển, tay vẫn còn nắm chặt lấy tay Lâm Thần.

Đằng sau hai người, rất nhiều tài xế đang bấm còi liên tục, trong chiếc Audi ở gần họ nhất, tài xế hạ cửa sổ xe xuống, chửi ầm lên.

"Bé yêu, cảm giác thế nào?" Hình Tung Liên cười xấu xa, dường như chẳng hề sợ sệt.

Lâm Thần rút tay về, ngẩng đầu nhìn Hình Tung Liên: "Bây giờ tôi cuối cùng cũng tin một chuyện…”

"Chuyện gì?"

"Anh thật sự có máu ngoại lai."

Là hậu duệ của dân tộc chiến đấu, Hình Tung Liên đương nhiên da dày thịt béo, nhưng dù cho đã hết sức cẩn thận, Lâm Thần vẫn không tránh khỏi việc bị thương, chân trái trầy da, vòng eo mảnh mai bầm xanh một mảng, đi đứng khập khà khập khiễng.

Khi cả hai quay trở lại trường học, thi thể Vu Yến Thanh đã bị đưa đi, Phó Hách cũng được gọi đến.

Hay tin Hình Tung Liên thật sự kéo Lâm Thần đi tìm chết, giáo sư Phó ba chân bốn cẳng nhảy dựng lên, quật cho đội trưởng Hình một cú rõ kêu.

Đội trưởng Hình bị đánh mà hoang mang nhân sinh, giáo sư Phó ra tay xong không những chả buồn quan tâm hắn, ngược lại còn kéo tay Lâm Thần, kiểm tra tỉ mỉ một lượt từ trên xuống dưới, lời nói lẫn hành động đều y chang các bà các mẹ: "Sư huynh, sau này cậu tránh xa loại người này chút đi..."

"Anh ta không muốn sống đã đành, nhưng cậu cũng không thể không tiếc mạng mình vậy chứ..."

"Có muốn đi bệnh viện trước không? Hay tối nay cậu đến chỗ anh ở đi, chẳng may vết thương nhiễm trùng, anh còn chăm sóc cậu được..."

"Cậu ở ký túc xá trường mà?" Hình Tung Liên vừa nghe lời này, lập tức thẳng tay vạch trần thân phận vô sản của giáo sư Phó.

"Là phòng đơn!"

"Nhưng sư huynh cậu muốn chuyển nhà, căn phòng nhỏ của cậu sao mà chứa được cái bàn cát lớn của cậu ta?"

Phó Hách là người đơn thuần, cũng không ý thức được vấn đề trong câu hỏi, thay vào đó gã gào vào mặt Hình Tung Liên: "Cái phòng của anh chẳng phải cũng nhỏ xíu à còn gì!"

Hình Tung Liên cười hí hí: "Nhưng nhà anh có rất nhiều phòng đó nha."

"Nhà nào của anh?"

"Hẻm Nhan Gia ý."

Là phần tử trí thức cấp cao, giáo sư Phó cực kỳ dị ứng cái kiểu đối thoại sặc mùi tiền này. Mỗi tội, người có học cuối cùng vẫn không đấu lại lưu manh, bởi đội trưởng Hình là kẻ duy nhất thuộc hội có xe.

Đợi đến khi Hình Tung Liên dừng con xe Jeep ở đầu hẻm Nhan Gia, thế cục coi như đã định.

Trước mắt là con phố cổ cùng dãy nhà tường trắng ngói đỏ bên đường, đội trưởng Hình ngồi trên ghế lái nói với Lâm Thần, “Chọn đi, cậu muốn ở chỗ nào?"

Phó Hách đang uống nước ở băng ghế sau, gã cầm chai nước khoáng hơi run rẩy, cố gắng không làm nước rớt ra ngoài.

"Nói như kiểu anh mua lại cả con đường này rồi ấy?" Gã giễu cợt.

"Anh thấy chỗ này đẹp nên mua lại thôi." Hình Tung Liên thuận miệng nói, cực kỳ cây ngay không sợ chết đứng, làm người ta không thốt nên lời.

Nhân lúc hắn ra cốp sau lấy hành lý, Phó Hách nhanh chóng víu chặt lấy Lâm Thần, nhỏ giọng nói: "Sư huynh, để anh nói cậu nghe, đàn ông coi trọng sĩ diện số một, cậu là người thẳng thắn, nhưng tuyệt đối đừng vạch trần đội trưởng Hình."

Lâm Thần trịnh trọng gật đầu, tỏ ra đã hiểu.

Đúng như dự đoán, mặc dù nói chuyện mua đứt cả cái hẻm Nhan Gia như thật, nhưng trên thực tế, Hình Tung Liên vẫn chuyển toàn bộ hành lý của Lâm Thần vào căn nhà cũ của hắn ở số 6 hẻm Nhan Gia.

Lý do cũng rất vừa: "Những nhà khác đều chưa quét dọn, ở chung cũng thuận tiện thảo luận về vụ án hơn.

Lâm Thần với Phó Hách liếc mắt nhìn nhau, gật gật đầu, tỏ ra đã hiểu.

Trời đã tối om, đèn đóm trong căn nhà cũ cũng không tốt, Hình Tung Liên đặt một chiếc đèn bàn trên cái bàn bát tiên, bưng ra ba bát mì bò kho.

Phó Hách không còn gì để nói, chỉ có thể tuân mệnh xơi mì.

Hình Tung Liên còn lôi xúc xích từ trong ngăn kéo ra, phát mỗi người một cái, lẫm liệt phong thái của một vị đại gia phố cổ.

<chỗ này raw ghi là phóng khoáng á nma để thế hơi cụt nên em sửa lại xíu=))>

Lâm Thần xé vỏ nhựa ra, cắn một miếng không chút chê bai.

Phó Hách cuối cùng không nhịn được nữa, gã đập bàn một cái, nĩa nhựa trong tay gãy vụn: "Lão Hình, anh có biết chúng ta ngày hôm nay nhìn hiện trường vụ án đẫm máu tàn khốc như nào không, ăn mì bò kho còn chưa tính, thêm xúc xích giăm bông nữa là cái kiểu gì đấy ? ? ?”

"Giáo sư Phó đừng ghét bỏ, cũng có phải án phân thây đâu, đớp xúc xích thì có làm sao..." Hình Tung Liên trấn an gã.

Phó Hách nghe xong chán chả buồn ăn.

Mưa lại bắt đầu rơi, trong phút chốc, trong căn nhà cũ chỉ còn lại tiếng nước mưa tí tách trút trên mái nhà.

Phó Hách ôm đầu, nhìn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc ăn canh của Lâm Thần, đột nhiên mở miệng: "Sư huynh, anh vẫn luôn không hiểu, nếu Vu Yến Thanh thầm thương cậu, viết cho cậu nhiều thư như vậy, lại đột nhiên tự sát là sao?" Hắn khịt mũi, "Sao cổ không giết cậu rồi mới tự sát nhỉ."

"Anh nói gì cơ?" Lâm Thần đột nhiên đặt bát xuống, nghiêm túc nhìn Phó Hách.

Giáo sư Phó nhất không biết mình đã nói sai điều gì, gã chớp chớp mắt, thận trọng lặp lại lần nữa: "Anh nói, tại sao cô ta không giết cậu rồi mới tự sát..."

Lâm Thần quay qua phía Hình Tung Liên, nói: "Chỗ này có vấn đề."

Hình Tung Liên gật đầu, thầm nghĩ tôi đương nhiên biết có vấn đề ở đây.

Nhưng dưới ánh mắt sáng quắc của Lâm Thần, hắn chỉ nghẹn ra một chữ: "Hả?"

"Nếu các vụ án là do cùng một người gây ra, dù hỗn loạn thế nào, cũng tất sẽ có trật tự bên trong, vậy nhưng tôi vẫn không rõ trật tự của vụ án này là gì." Lâm Thần dừng lại, nói với Hình Tung Liên: "Phiền anh lấy dùm cái bút." 

Giấy bút nhanh chóng được đưa tới, Lâm Thần đẩy bát mì ra, bảo Phó Hách: "Anh nói lại quá trình của vụ án đi."

Phó Hách buột miệng: "Đầu tiên, phát hiện người bệnh đã chết ăn mặc chỉnh tề trong nhà xác bệnh viện. Sau đó, xuất hiện thi thể của một ông lão trong cửa hàng ven đường. Sau đó, một thanh niên ngã chết từ vòng treo trong công viên. Cuối cùng, Vu Yến Thanh tự sát..."

Phó Hách vừa nói, Lâm Thần vừa viết, cuối cùng, trên giấy xuất hiện một vài từ khoá.

**Xác chết → Xuất hiện xác chết→ Mưu sát → Tự sát**

Những từ khoá này nối liền với nhau bằng các mũi tên, tạo thành một vòng tròn khép kín.

Hình Tung Liên những chữ Lâm Thần viết xuống, cảm thấy mình đã chạm tới cốt lõi của toàn bộ sự việc, nhưng dường như vẫn còn thiếu điểm quan trọng nhất.


	12. Chapter 12

Bão đêm, mưa như trút nước.

Nước mưa rơi trên mái ngói, tạo nên âm thanh nặng nề như đánh phữu. *  
*phữu: một nhạc khí thời xưa, làm bằng đất nung.

Lâm Thần nằm trên giường gỗ, còn Hình Tung Liên chỉ đơn giản trải chăn đệm nằm trên sàn nhà.

Dù có là người bình tĩnh, trải qua bao nhiêu bất ổn trong hai ngày qua cũng sẽ mất ngủ, nhất là khi đã nghiệm qua cái chết, nhất là trong đêm mưa to.

Lâm Thần mở to mắt, nhìn trần nhà, không ngủ.

Y nghĩ đến Vu Yến Thanh, trên đời này có quá nhiều nỗi khổ đau khiến một người không muốn sống, nhưng thứ thật sự có thể khiến ta liều mạng tìm chết, lại cũng không có nhiều.

Y nghĩ đến Hình Tung Liên, trên đời này có quá nhiều kẻ dễ tin người, nhưng người có thể đưa người lạ mới quen về nhà, nhất định đã ít lại còn ít hơn.

Đây có thể là tin tưởng, nhưng còn sâu sắc hơn tin tưởng, chính là tự tin tuyết đối.

Lâm Thần nghiêng mình, nhìn sang người trên sàn nhà.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, gõ lên cánh cửa gỗ số 6 hẻm Nhan Gia không phải gió dữ, mà là một đôi bàn tay múp míp đầy non nớt.

Hình Tung Liên nhanh chóng mở choàng mắt, trên giường Lâm Thần đương ngủ rất say, hắn rón ra rón rén ra mở cửa, liền nhìn thấy một nhóc mập chỉ cao đến thắt lưng mình.

Hai người lớn mỗi người đứng một bên nhắm tay nhóc mập, thoạt nhìn hơi ngượng ngùng.

"Thật sự mạo muội quấy rầy, thằng bé nhà tôi bảo muốn tìm Lâm Thần, nhưng khi chúng tôi đến ký túc xá, cậu Lâm đã chuyển đi..." Bố nhóc mập mở miệng thử thăm dò.

"Đến đây tìm Lâm Thần." Hình Tung Liên cúi đầu, nhìn cậu nhóc bên chân, "Sao nhóc biết Lâm Thần ở chỗ chú?"

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời đã thấy cẳng chân nóng ran, nhóc mập y chang gấu trúc ôm cây, tứ chi cuốn chặt lấy đùi hắn.

Bố mẹ nhóc cuống lên, kéo cái gáy thịt của nhóc, nhưng cậu bạn nhỏ nhất quyết không buông tay.

"Chúng tôi hỏi thăm trường học, thì trường bảo cậu Lâm đã rời đi với một cảnh sát họ Hình, nên thằng bé mới đưa chúng tôi tới đây..."

Lâm Thần vừa mở mắt đã nhìn thấy cảnh tượng này.

Hình Tung Liên lê một chân từ ngoài nhà đi vào, với một bao cát to tướng buộc trên đùi.

Lâm Thần từ trên giường ngồi dậy, thấy nhóc mập đang ôm Hình Tung Liên, mắt nhìn y đầy mong ngóng.

Nhớ tới lời mình dạy bảo nhóc béo về việc ôm đùi làm nũng trước đây, Lâm Thần cạn lời.

"Phương pháp rất hữu dụng, rất đúng đối tượng, mỗi tội có hơi quá khích rồi..." Y bảo nhóc mập, nhưng lời còn chưa kịp dứt, nhóc mập đã như khỉ leo cây cởi giày trèo lên giường, ôm cổ y không rời.

Lâm Thần liếc nhìn Hình Tung Liên, đội trưởng Hình đã dứt khoát chặn cửa, “bỏ rơi" nhị vị phụ huynh vào phòng.

Nhóc mập vùi mặt vào cổ Lâm Thần, ủ rũ chỉ bản thân, nói: "Nước."

Lâm Thần như hiểu ra điều gì, gỡ bạn nhỏ đang đu bám trên người mình ra: "Nếu em quá để tâm đến rào cản tâm lý của mình, thì đó mới là rào cản lớn nhất."

Thấy con trai mình lôi kéo người khác không buông, mẹ nhóc mập bước lên mấy bước muốn kéo con về, miệng cứ lặp đi lặp lãi mãi: "Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, con trai tôi... Nói năng không rõ ràng lắm, chỗ này của nó..." Chị nói, chỉ vào đầu mình, "Đôi khi chúng tôi cũng không hiểu thằng bé nói gì..."

"Ý chị là sao?" Lâm Thần ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt lạnh như băng nhìn thẳng vào bà mẹ kia.

Chị ta bị Lâm Thần nhìn có chút sững sờ, quay sang tìm kiếm sự trợ giúp của chồng.

Không chờ người đàn ông mở miệng, Lâm Thần đã nói: "Có phải hai người vẫn luôn thấy thằng bé nói ngọng nói nghịu, chẳng hiểu là đang nói gì, luôn thấy nó chậm phát triển, dẫn nó gặp người khác rất là mất mặt không?" Y ôm lấy bạn nhỏ bên cạnh: "Tôi không biết anh chị làm cha làm mẹ thế nào, nhưng con anh chị có thể lên tiểu học bình thường, hai người cũng nên có lòng tin vào trí thông minh của thằng bé chứ. Thứ hai, lẽ nào hai người chưa lần nào nghi ngờ rằng, không phải thằng bé có trí thông minh thấp, mà là đầu óc vượt xa trẻ con bình thường?"

Hình Tung Liên chưa bao giờ thấy Lâm Thần tức giận như vậy.

Nghe từng câu từng chữ mà Lâm Thần phun ra, hắn quả thật muốn thắp vài nén nhang thay cho hai vị phụ huynh trước mặt.

"Cậu nói... Thằng bé là thiên tài."

Mặt người mẹ trong phút chốc đỏ bừng, không còn vẻ lúng túng xấu hổ khi nãy.

"Tôi đã cho nhóc làm bài test IQ dành cho trẻ em, kết quả kiểm tra đã chứng minh rõ ràng điều này."

"Vậy cậu có thể chỉ bảo bọn tôi cách giáo dục thằng bé không?"

Lâm Thần nói, cúi đầu nhìn nhóc mập bên cạnh, cũng không trả lời câu hỏi của mẹ cậu bé, mà hỏi: "Đã xảy ra chuyện gì, em cứ từ từ mà nói..."

"Bà nội... Sợ nước..." Nhóc mập kéo mép áo Lâm Thần, có chút cuống quýt.

Lâm Thần nhíu mày, dường như bối rối trước những từ khoá như vậy.

Nhóc mập ra sức chỉ mình, rồi lại chỉ cửa, muốn kéo Lâm Thần ra ngoài.

"Em nói, bà nội em sợ nước, muốn thầy chữa bệnh cho bà nội em ư?" Lâm Thần dò hỏi.

Nhóc mập nhanh chóng gật đầu.

Lâm Thần nghĩ thật nhanh, bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, nói với hai phụ huynh: "Bà nội nó gần đây có bị chó cắn không?"

Bố nhóc mập cũng không đoán ra được, nhìn vợ mình, bảo: "Mẹ hình như chưa từng nhắc tới thì phải?”

"Nó có lôi kéo bà nội mình, rồi giả tiếng chó sủa với hai người không?" Lâm Thần lại hỏi.

"Làm sao cậu biết?"

"Đưa mẹ hai người đến bệnh viện ngay!"

Hình Tung Liên lái chiếc xe jeep to, phóng như bay trên con đường không người.

Dọc suốt đường đi, Lâm Thần cài dây an toàn ngồi ghế phó lái, không nói một lời.

Hình Tung Liên qua gương liếc nhìn hai bố mẹ đang ôm con sau ghế, cuối cùng không nhịn được muốn làm dịu xuống bầu không khí căng thẳng, vì vậy bắt đầu tìm đề tài nói chuyện: "Bà nội nhóc mập bị cắn, sao lại tới tìm cậu vậy..."

"Bởi vì bố mẹ nhóc không tài nào hiểu được nhóc muốn nói gì." Lâm Thần vẫn thẳng người, cặp phụ huynh đằng sau lần nữa lộ ra vẻ xấu hổ. Y dù bực mình nhưng vẫn kiên nhẫn như cũ, giải thích cho Hình Tung Liên: "Nhóc mập rất sợ nước, tôi từng dạy nhóc phương pháp trị liệu, nhóc tìm tôi là vì muốn tôi giúp bà ngoại nhóc."

"Chứng sợ nước?"

"Phải."

"Giao lưu giữa thiên tài các cậu quả nhiên người phạm bọn tôi không sao hiểu nổi..." Hình Tung Liên cảm khái nói.

"Cậu vừa nói con trai chúng tôi mắc chứng sợ nước, quả thật thằng bé sợ nước từ nhỏ, nhưng gần đây khá hơn rồi mà..." Người lớn ngồi sau hỏi.

"Sợ nước là sợ nước, chứng sợ nước là chứng sợ nước, từ đằng sau là tên khác của bệnh dại, e là nhóc mập biết bà mình bị chó cắn, mà hai người chẳng hiểu nhóc đang nói gì, nhóc mới đi tìm thẳng Lâm Thần." Hình Tung Liên giải thích.

Vốn dĩ ông bố ban đầu chỉ bán tín bán nghi, giờ hay tin mẹ mình có thể bị chó cắn mà chưa đi tiêm vắc xin phòng bệnh dại, nhất thời lòng như lửa đốt, vội vàng bám lấy băng ghế trước, bảo Hình Tung Liên: "Phiền anh lái nhanh hơn nữa được không."

Lúc chạy tới nhà nhóc mập, bà cụ đang cầm kiếm thái cực, định tới công viên tập tành.

Thấy con trai con dâu vội vã cuống cuồng xông tới hỏi hết cái này đến cái kia mới xua tay, nói bị chó cắn là chuyện nhỏ, cũng không bị ốm, không muốn làm lỡ buổi tập.

Bố nhóc mập nhét con trai vào lòng Lâm Thần, cùng vợ bên trái bên phải đưa bà cụ ra gara lấy xe, vừa chạy vừa nói: "Cậu Lâm, phiền cậu chăm sóc con trai chúng tôi một lúc nhé.”

Nhóc mập dõi theo hướng bố mẹ rời đi, lo lắng đầy mặt , Lâm Thần nắm cánh tay mọng thịt của thằng bé, rất hiếm hoi mà xoa xoa đỉnh đầu xù của nhóc, giọng nói dịu dàng: "Em làm tốt lắm, bà nội sẽ không sao đâu."

"Mới 7 tuổi đã thông minh như vậy, đúng là thành tinh mà."

Để phòng việc trẻ chưa thành niên bắt chước hút thuốc, Hình Tung Liên ngậm điếu thuốc chưa đốt, giọng nói mơ hồ..

Lâm Thần nắm tay cậu nhóc, đi đến bên hắn.

"Chỉ số IQ của thằng bé cao gấp 4 lần so với bạn cùng trang lứa, áng chừng 160, không phải thông minh như vậy, mà là cực kỳ thông minh."

"Nhóc này mà để người nhà như vậy nuôi thì thật đáng tiếc, làm cha mẹ mà nuôi thiên tài như nuôi đứa ngốc vậy." Hình Tung Liên nói với Lâm Thần đầy nịnh nọt.

"Cha mẹ thằng bé rất bao dung với nó, đó cũng không phải chuyện xấu." Lâm Thần dừng một chút, nghiêm túc nhìn cặp mắt to của nhóc mập, nói: "Bởi vậy mới có thể có được một tuổi thơ yên bình ổn định."

Bố mẹ sẽ không ép nhóc học hành không ngừng nghỉ, nhóc có thể lớn đến bây giờ như một đứa trẻ bình thường, điều này mới là quan trọng nhất.

"Vậy sao vừa nãy cậu lại nói việc này cho bố mẹ nhóc?"

"Bởi vì, đã đến lúc rồi."

Hình Tung Liên không hiểu ý tứ những lời này, hắn vừa định bụng hỏi tiếp, đã thấy nhóc mập ngẩng đầu nhìn Lâm Thần, nghiêm nghị gật đầu như người lớn.

Thấy tình hình này, đội trưởng Hình không cách nào khác đành ngậm thuốc lá: "Quả nhiên là cậu bé siêu nhân, nhỏ như vậy đã biết tìm bác sĩ tâm lý điều trị rồi..." Mấu chốt là, lại còn chọn người chuẩn như thế.

"Ừ, thật sự rất đáng sợ. Lần đầu tiên thằng bé lén lút chạy vào bàn cát, tôi còn tưởng nó muốn lấy đồ chơi, ấy vậy mà thằng bé có thế nói ra bốn chữ Trò chơi Khay cát hoàn chỉnh." Lâm Thần nói, không nhịn được lắc đầu.

"Có hơi quái nhỉ," Hình Tung Liên bình luận.

"Thằng bé thậm chí còn có thể mô tả chính xác bệnh trạng của mình, bày tỏ muốn vượt qua rào cản tâm lý..."

"Thằng bé nói mình sợ nước, vậy nên cậu trị cho nó sao?" Hình Tung Liên rất muốn lặp lại lời than thở lúc trước lần nữa, chỗ thiên tài giao lưu với nhau, quả nhiên người trần mắt thịt không thể hiểu nổi, "Vậy nếu tôi sợ cái gì, có phải cũng có thể tìm cậu tâm sự không..." Hắn nói cực kì vô liêm sỉ .

"Anh sợ được gì à?"

"Chuyện này..."

"Thật ra bất kể anh sợ cái gì, cũng đề có thể dùng hệ thống giải mẫn cảm để điều trị, chậm rãi, từ xa đến gần mà tiếp xúc với nguồn lo âu của mình là có thể từ từ khắc phục. Mỗi tội nói thì đơn giản, nhưng anh phải có nghị lực và lòng kiên trì chữa trị.”

"Ví như sợ nước, thì từ từ tiếp cận với nước?"

Lâm Thần gật đầu: "Nếu anh sợ nước, trước hết hãy đi tới nơi có thể thấy nước, trong môi trường tương đối an toàn, rồi thử thư giãn. Lúc đầu bao giờ cũng không thoải mái, nhưng dần dà, anh hoàn toàn có thể thích ứng với khoảng cách này. Sau đó nhiệm vụ chính là chậm rãi rút ngắn khoảng cách này, một lần lại một lần lại thư giãn tư tưởng."

"Bảo sao lúc ở nhà tôi thằng bé lại cố sống cố chết ôm giường, bởi vì bên giường có thể nhìn thấy dòng sông..."

Hình Tung Liên đang nói, đột nhiên dừng lại, theo bản năng nhìn về phía Lâm Thần.

Đúng lúc này, Lâm Thần cũng đang nhìn hắn, trong cặp mắt đen huyền dường như loé lên ánh sáng.


End file.
